Harry Potter and the Teredelican Student
by MysticWriter
Summary: Harry and his friends find themselves wrapped up in another happening at Hogwarts. A mysterious change in Colin Creevey, exchange students, missing Hogwarts students, and new people. This is my first! Please review, because I will only continue if I get t
1. The Rude Awakening

CHAPTER 1- The Rude Awakening ****

CHAPTER 1- The Rude Awakening

Running, running, running, from something, but what? Harry looked wildly around, hoping, searching for some explanation for what was happening. He remembered a girl, with golden red hair, almost, no exactly, like the Weasley family. A girl with astonishing green eyes, much like his own. And this girl he knew nothing about. One moment he was standing there, beside her, watching a river gush to its full potential, and listening to the cheerful chirping of the birds overhead. And then the next, he was running from something, or rather someone, that, he strangely felt, he had met before. But it couldn't be the girl, because it was almost like she wasn't even there, for she hadn't moved, spoken, nor even blinked when Harry was standing beside her. She couldn't have just broken her 'trance' and chased after him in an odd outburst of fury. So Harry settled on the idea that whatever, whoever, was chasing him, had given up their effort, and gone away. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong. A familiar face appeared from over the closest blueberry bush. A face that was deadly white, with slits for a nose, and blood-red eyes. A face that noone in their right mind would wish to meet, and that only the wizards, or witches, composed of only pure evil and hatred would ever faithfully serve. Lord Voldemort. 

Harry quickly reached for his wand and found it to be absent, not in his school robes, which, for some odd reason, he had on. Lord Voldemort crackled in a high-pitched laugh that made Harry tremble. The dark lord took three carefully chosen steps towards Harry, each step, Harry retreated back a step, making Voldemort no closer to Harry than what he was before. 

"You have defeated me too many times before, young Harry Potter. But not this time, it seems that your luck has..._Burnt _out." Voldemort said, his snake-like nostrils flailing. 

"You really think that you can defeat me? You don't even have your faithful follower, Pettigrew, now, do you?" Harry replied, sounding more determined and ready than he thought.

"No, Potter. But ever since I received your blood, I have become more and more powerful. It seems that you have a much more capability to be evil than you think. You were_ lucky_, you thought. You got sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts, but you were almost put into my house, Slytherin. You remember that, _Potter?_"

"No, no, you don't know that. That isn't true."

"Oh, but it _is_, Potter. I happen to have many faithful followers, at Hogwarts, other than Mr. Severus Snape. And _that _is how I manage to get in to the school so easily. And that is why you have met your doom, and why I must rid of you now, I will _try _to make this as _painful_ as possible. Just think, soon you will be joining your parents, Potter, all too soon."

"No! You can't just kill me, and without a fair fight! I would have thought that Lord Voldemort would think of a more powerful defeat of his most hated rival. If you beat me fair and square in a duel, you will become even more powerful in the eyes of the entire wizarding world. But I guess that you want to slowly work your way up there, don't you, Mr. Tom Riddle?"

"How dare you use that vulgar name of my father, and for that, you must _pay._"

Voldemort advanced to Harry, his eyes flaming with hatred. He glared down at Harry, who only stood a few centimeters down from him. Lord Voldemort pulled out his wand and in a few seconds, Harry was in the Full Body Bind. His arms locked to his sides and his legs clasped together, he fell to the ground, struggling to get up. Once again, Voldemort laughed and then lowered his wand to Harry. "Good-bye, _Harry Potter!_" he crackled, and then yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_" In a flash of green, and in only one mere second, Harry knew that this spell couldn't be stopped, and that he _had _met his doom, and like Volemort had said, it was all too soon. 

Harry screamed for his life and shut his eyes tight to block the awful scene of his fate. He found himself looking up at Mrs. Weasley, Ron, the twins, George and Fred, Bill, and Charlie. His forehead was matted with his hair that had been drenched in a cold sweat, and he was burning up, from head to toe, with embarrassment. 

"Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking more worried and scared than she sounded. 

"Yea, Harry, what made you scream? That scared the bloody wits 'outta me." George chimed in, still in his black and gold boxers. 

"Harry! What was…" Ginny came in enthusiastically, her pajamas askew, and her hair flying out in all directions, and stopped half-way across the room, looked down, and blushed deeply, she slowly made her way across the room to the group of people.

Ginny had always been shy of Harry, always blushing, and not speaking a word to him for fear of offending him. And after Harry's second year of Hogwarts, things had been, well, weird between them. 

"I'm fine! Really, I am. Just a bad dream." Harry explained, he made eye contact with Ron and gave him a "I'll tell you later" look. Ron nodded and headed back to his bed a few feet away from him. 

"Alright then, you all go to bed now! We have a big day tomorrow. Shopping at Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing them all back downstairs to bed. She closed the door behind her and the loud thumping of the multiple pairs of feet rushing down the creaky stairs continued for quite a while. 

Ron got up, and flipped on the lamp on his nightstand, which used to be Percy's, and before him, Bill's. Harry looked over at him and squinted, not yet used to the light. 

"So?" Ron asked, the light from the lamp quivering, casting an odd shadow onto his face. 

"Okay. I dreamed that Volem…He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named was chasing me in some weird forest, it looked tropical, and there was a girl, with red hair, and green eyes, and…"

"Whoa! Harry! Slow down! Blimey!" Ron said, hushing his voice so as not to attract unwanted attention. 

"Right, right. I was in a tropical forest, standing by some girl with red hair, and green eyes, only she acted like she wasn't alive, because she didn't move, at _all._ Then I was running from something. When I stopped to get a breath, Lor…" Ron gave Harry a gasp. Harry corrected himself, _no wizard likes to hear Lord Voldemort's name, _"You-Know-Who, sorry, came out from behind the bushes," Harry paused, deciding not to tell him the part about there being more than one of Voldemort's followers at Hogwarts, " and he finished me off."

Ron's eyes opened wide, and a scared look crossed his face. He wasn't a brave guy when it came to the evilest of evil, and of course, spiders. "Blimey, Harry. You could really be in danger."

"Look, Ron. I have beaten Him when I was a baby, in first year, second year, and I confronted him in fourth year at Hogwarts. I _survived_, Ron, and only with this lightning scar on my forehead. I'll be fine, and I really don't think that He will come after me too soon. But I know that it's coming." Harry said reassuringly. He yawned and pulled the fallen bed-covers back onto the bed, fluffed his pillow, and then turned to face Ron. 

"Yea, I guess that you're right." He said, yawning into his pillow, and at the same time, flipping the switch to turn off the lamp, who's light had gone down a few notches, and needed a new light bulb.

Harry turned around and rested his head on the pillow, once again looking out the window, which showed the full moon throwing a beam of light onto the floor, in front of the bed. He watched the moon slowly fall, and the sun quickly rise, piecing the darkness with colors of the sunset. No matter what Harry did, he could not fall back asleep.

What if he _was_ in danger, Harry thought. What if Ron is right about Voldemort? "Well, I guess I will find out in due time, huh?" Harry whispered to Hedwig, who was staring bead-eyed at him. He glanced over at his trunk, filled with all of his Hogwarts supplies, and sighed at the mess that it held. He knew that he needed to get new robes, for he had grown two and a half inches since last year. He also needed the usual supplies: quills, parchment, ingredients for potions, and the books. But then, he needed to get a new broomstick for quidditch and new dress robes, for the Yule Ball, and some other miscellaneous stuff. But the problem was that he couldn't buy all of _that_ in front of the Weasley's, for they had a limited amount of money, and were famous for hand-me-downs. Maybe, he thought, he could get Hermione to get all the extra things for him and have her give them to him at Hogwarts, that way he wouldn't feel bad in front of the Weasley's.

Harry got up from the bed, checked the clock, _5:03_, and headed over to his trunk. He pushed the lid open, which was pretty heavy, and dug around in it, searching for unused parchment.

He threw aside Uncle Vernon's old sock, a book, _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_, and an old pair of sneakers, and finally, he found a blank sheet a parchment. Now he pulled out an inkbottle, which was in a separated place in the trunk from the rest of the supplies, and a quill, and began to unscrew the top to the bottle. Once the quill was dipped in the ink, Harry wrote:

__

Hermione,

Hello! How was your summer? I was hoping that you could do me a favor. Could you buy the following things for me and hand them over at school? You know how the Weasley's are financially, and I don't want to make them feel awful, so if you could, just let me know. The money is enclosed. 

Newest brand of broomstick

Dark forest green dress robes (no frills, and nothing around the rims or the collar)

Dark blue dress robes (no frills and nothing around the rims or the collar)(for Ron)

Thank you! 

Harry

P.S. Owl me back at Ron's house, which is where I am.

Harry folded the parchment up, placed it in a recently found envelope, and then reached for Hedwig. Harry opened the cage without a sound, and stroked Hedwig's glossy feathers that shined in the sunlight that must have woken up all the rest of the Weasleys, except for Ron. He could hear the familiar sound of the various voices arguing over this thing and that. Harry smelled Mrs. Weasley's homemade pancakes, and a hint of bacon. 

Harry quickly tied the string around Hedwig's leg, in a hurry to eat, and whispered, "Get this to Hermione, as fast as you can, Hedwig!" then he got up from the floor, and opened the window, guiding his snowy owl out into the sunlight. He watched the bird fly off, and then Harry quickly got up, walked to his trunk, and hastily dressed into his normal clothes.

Hurriedly waking up Ron, he went downstairs to eat. The kitchen was full of bickering people, all with flaming red hair. What a sight it was. The twins shoving eachother with mischievous expressions, and Mrs. Weasley scolding them with a spatula in one hand and a spoon full of batter in the other. Bill was outside, even though it was still half-dark, chasing a gnome that had, unmistakably, gotten hold of Bill's fang earring. Charlie was wrapped up in a book entitled _Muggle's Tales and Myths of the Dragons_. And he was calling out, " Well blimey! Muggles don't know nothing!"And in the midst of all of this chaos, Mr. Weasley was trying to read the Daily Prophet, and drink his coffee. 

Harry walked over to where Ron had came in and plopped down, and sat in the chair next to him. Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up when she saw them, and scooped out five pancakes with maple syrup to each of the two boys. " Sleep well, you two?" she asked, setting down the spatula. 

"Well, I guess that you could say that." Ron replied, looking tiredly over at Harry. He could tell that Ron was tired due to the dark rings around his eyes, and the way he yawned continuously. Harry nodded, and smiled sleepily at Mrs. Weasley.

He pierced the pancakes with his fork, cut a piece off, and shoved the whole lot into his mouth. Ron was already down to one pancake by the time Harry was finished with his first bite.

"George! Fred! Enough with the bickering! Sit down _now_!" Mr. Weasley yelled, clearly irritated. The two boys did as they were told, shooting nasty looks to eachother. Ron held back a laugh, and continued eating his last pancake. 

"I got it! I got it! _I got it!_" Bill charged in from outside, which was now fully lit with sunshine. He jabbed the earring into his ear, and took a glance back at the crestfallen gnome that had _almost_ gotten away with taking Bill's earring. Bill shrugged and took a seat at the table, which was already full enough with five people sitting there. 

Mrs. Weasley served everyone their breakfast, which is, " The most important meal of the day!" The chatter went on, and everyone was engaged in at least three conversations. 

" So, how is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes coming along?" Harry asked, munching on some pancakes. "Great, only it is even more secret, now that Mom will not be hearin' of it again." George replied, talking through a mouth full of pancakes and bacon. " Yea! We have improved our Ton-Tongue Toffee. Now it changes the color of your tongue permanently for three weeks!" said Fred, " We've also invented a type of candy where when you eat it, it tastes like fruit, but soon enough, your skin turns that color of the fruit! So bloody cool, huh?" he added. "Yea, cool. Try it out on Percy sometime, if we ever see him again." Ron said, chuckling to himself. Harry could just see Percy, an overachiever at all that he does, with red skin.

The talk went on for quite some time, the Weasley twins telling Harry about all their new inventions. But soon enough, Mrs. Weasley got them all ready to go, and led them all to the fireplace. 

Charlie dipped his hand into the flowerpot that held the Floo-Powder, and scattered some into the fireplace, the flames turning an emerald green color, he stepped in and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Everyone else followed the same procedure, and Harry found himself the last person in the Burrow, which is what the Weasley's called their house. 

Knowing what to do, Harry took some Floo-Powder, and sprinkled it into the fireplace, the flames once again turing an emerald green. He took a half step into the fireplace, then withdrew his foot. A thought of an adventure roamed into his head, "Maybe," he thought, " I could say 'Hermione!' or 'Granger!' or, hum, let me think. Possibly 'Leaky Cauldron!' or 'Diagon Alley', after all, that is what I am supposed to be at."

"Later Harry, we have to get there, and maybe me and you could do some venturing tonight." Harry whirled around to find Bill, who had a twinkle in his eye, and smiled. He nodded, "Yea, Bill. Okay, later on tonight." Harry replied. 

Now, whole-heartedly, Harry stepped into the flames, the thought of traveling by Floo-Powder made him queasy, but, nonetheless, Harry yelled, "Diagon Alley!" And in a moment he was whizzing past many fireplaces. Some short, some tall, some narrow, or wide, but finally he reached his destination, followed shortly by Bill, who still held that particular twinkle in his eye. 

"What took you two so long?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, crossing her arms, and looking impatient. "Oh Mom," Bill said, Harry saw that glint in his eye fade away, " Just forgot to get my billfold. That's all." Harry nodded, looking very convincing. 

"Oh all right then. Let's all meet back at The Leaky Cauldron in," Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, " three hours, which will be at noon." Everyone nodded in agreement at this, and then split up. Harry, Ron, and the twins went with eachother, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went together, and Bill and Charlie went off alone. 

"Three hours is enough to get our supplies, get some snacks, and maybe even get into some trouble." Fred said, that wicked smile coming over his face that meant that he was up to something. Ron nodded, and replied in a not-so-happy tone, " Yea, Malfoy." That was all that he needed to say, because everyone had their own grudge against Malfoy, but for many different reasons. 

The four of them headed into the first shop that caught their eye, the quidditch shop. Harry glanced into the display window on the way in. Lying on a red velvet pillow was the newest broom, the StarChaser. 

__


	2. Weasley vs. Malfoy

Weasleys vs ****

Weasley vs. Malfoy

" The StarChaser: The newest broom out! Turns smoothly with a tap of the finger, and lands with ease. Handle made out of admirable Wizards' Raspberry Oak, and polished to a lustrous shine. Comes with a polishing kit, and a user's manual. 500,000 galleons, including tax." Harry read aloud, gaping at the enormous price, for Harry hadn't enclosed _that_ much to his letter to Hermione. 

" Harry! Com'on in!" Harry looked to see Victor Krum beckoning him to come into the store. He nodded, and walked briskly in, tearing his eyes away from the StarChaser. 

The little shop was filled with the new brooms, including the StarChaser, and many, many books and equipment. Ron was looking at a new broom, and when seeing the price, he quickly walked away. Fred and George, who were the Gryffindor beaters on the quidditch team at Hogwarts, were checking out the club-like beaters, to blow the bludgers away from their team. Harry had depended on them quite a few times to keep him from getting knocked off his broom by those bludgers. Especially in the rain, or bad weather, when his glasses would block his view. 

Krum walked over and sat down at the counter with the cash register, opening a copy of _Quidditch News Weekly_, and beginning to read. " Definitely the Hermione type." Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, glancing at Krum. 

Krum had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball last year, a dance where the fourth through seventh years dance to the Weird Sisters' music. Hermione had gone with Krum, and had a great time, and Ron, for some reason, thought that she had gone to see Krum during the summer.

Krum, a famous quidditch player, was still in school at Durmstrang, and Harry had watched him play at the Quidditch World Cup last year. And, consequently, Harry and Krum both played the same position in quidditch.

Harry made his way over to the book section, and picked through the innumerable quidditch books. _Quidditch: The Wizards Choice, The Top Ten Quidditch Moves, IQA (International Quidditch Academy) Chooses the Top Quidditch Team of the Year, _and_ Victor Krum: A Biography, _and many more, but Harry picked up _The Top Ten Quidditch Moves, _and headed over to the counter. 

"Krum. How much is this?" Harry asked, trying to get Krum's attention away from the magazine. He looked up at Harry and replied, "It's free. If there is no price marked, you don't have to pay." He shrugged carelessly, and continued to read. 

"Um, so did you see Hermione this summer?" Ron asked, walking briskly up to the counter, and snatching a bag of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, opening it, but first looking to see if it was marked with a price. 

Krum shut the magazine quickly, and looked at Harry with a blank expression, then glanced at Ron, who was munching on a bean, which must've tasted disgusting, because he spit it out and choked, " Dirty Sneakers!" Harry held back a laugh, and continued to look at Krum's guilty face.

"Yea, I did. She-she-she stayed the summer over at her aunt's house, which is one block from where I live. She-um-she changed." He said, a glint in his eye.

"Changed for the good or bad?" Harry asked, setting down the book and glancing at the author, _Journami Milldleton._ "Definitely for the good." Krum replied, his face breaking into a shy smile. "Just wait till you see her!" he added, looking over at Fred and George who were quiet, _too quiet_. 

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks, and the comment made by Fred rang in Harry's head, " Maybe even get into some trouble." Trouble was what that silence meant, yea, it was definitely trouble. 

Harry turned on his heel, and marched over to the two of them. Fred was holding a wand, most likely one of their fake ones they had invented last summer, and George was pouring odd sorts of candies into the palm of his hand. 

George glanced at Harry and gave him a sly smile-which could only mean one thing-they were up to something. Harry looked suspiciously at them and then decided to let them do their business, for it was in their blood. Harry refused to get into it, because: 1) He would most likely get into trouble, and 2) It would be even more funny to let the trick, if it was a trick, be a surprise. 

"Well, you guys, I'm gonna' head over to Flourish and Blots to get my school books, anyone with me?" Ron announced, glancing at everyone. " I am." Harry voiced, snatching up the magazine on the counter, and heading out the door with Ron. Krum's voice carried out to them, " Come on back and we'll talk later, I have, er, something to tell you." 

Harry nodded, swaying his legs around to where Ron was headed. The Alley had filled up quite a bit, and there were many people that Harry recognized from Hogwarts, one of them being Hagrid, who spotted Harry right when he walked out of a near shop, that Harry recognized as Mr. Ollivander's store. 

" Oi! Harry! How're yeh doin'? How's it goin' Ron?" Hagrid called out from over about twenty peoples' heads. He charged over to them, and patted a hand onto Harry's shoulder, which felt more like a punch. 

"Good, a few little, ahem, incidents, but nothing to worry about." Harry replied, with a side-glance at Ron who was staring wide-eyed at him. "What?" Harry mouthed, but Ron just shrugged, and joined in on the conversation. 

"Yea. Good here, just can't wait to get to school." Ron said sarcastically. "Good, good, do yeh two know anythin' about the new thing at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked, his gaze skipping from Harry to Ron. 

Both boys exchanged half-frightened looks. They were not ready for another year like last year, when a few new Hogwarts events, well, let's say, went wrong, _extremely _wrong. 

"No." both of them chimed together, hoping that it wasn't another Triwizard Tournament. "Oh it's just something fer fun, it'll be nice, to, er, have some new students at Hogwarts." He said, trailing off, "Well, I really gotta' get goin', school starts in two days, er, I guess I'll see yeh there, you two." He turned and walked oddly off.

"Um, can anyone say 'drunk'?" Ron said. "No, I don't think that's what it is." Harry said, a little too uncomfortably. He turned and headed for Flourish and Blots. "What do you mean, Harry?" Ron called, following Harry into the already packed store. "Look, I dunno, but I think he does." Harry said, squeezing through two people. " Sure, sure, let's just get our books." Ron said, sighing, and knowing that he couldn't get anymore out of Harry.

Harry pulled out the list of books to get, from his back pocket, which had a growing hole in it. The Dursleys always made sure that Harry got nothing less than the worst. Old, holey socks, dirty, stretched out blue jeans, and stained, nasty shirts, but Harry had accumulated better clothes over the summer, since Dudley had grown at least three inches around about a week after he had gotten a bunch of new clothes. 

Ron came up and looked at the list, reading it aloud with a tired tone. 

"_Magical Creatures and Their Habitats (starring Jonathon Bunkley),_

Transfiguration, Year V,

Defense Against the Dark Arts (and preparation for the coming times),

Beneficial Potions,

Divination, E.S.P., and Foretelling,

Everyday Charms for the Common Wizard,

Herbology, _Year Five,_

A Muggle History,

The Wizarding World, and it's Benefits."

"Wow, that's a lot of courses, I guess that we're taking after Hermione, she's rubbing off on us, and _that_ is not good." Harry said, sounding like Ron, in a way. "Wait! There's another book that I didn't mention. _Apparating and Disapparating._ We are gonna learn how to apparate this year!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yea, but I thought that you had to have some kind of license to do that, right?" someone said behind them. Both Harry and Ron whirled around to find Neville, who had grown taller, and wasn't so lanky. In a girl's point of view, he would have been, _handsome_. 

"Hey Neville! Wow, you changed." Ron said, gaping at him. Neville nodded, and said with a deeper voice than last year's, " You would be surprised. Everyone has changed, even you two. Ron, you're taller, and filled out and, have you been working out?" He asked, with a grin. Ron gave a nod, and flexed his muscles ever so slightly. " Yea, Malfoy won't wanna' mess with me this year." Ron said, smiling even more. " Yea, and Harry, you're taller, and different, but I don't know what it is." Neville continued. 

" Neville, get o'er here! We have some things to do." An older man said, probably his dad. Neville nodded, and headed towards the man, giving a wave back to Harry and Ron. At that moment, a beautiful girl with long, blonde hair, and light brown eyes came around the corner, and linked arms with Neville, who glanced back at Harry and winked. They walked out together, whispering, and laughing. 

"Wow. Just, _wow._" Ron said, his expression of disbelief. Harry shook his head and said, " If that is Neville, then I really can't wait to see Cho Chang." "Or Hermione." Ron added, blushing. Harry thought that it was odd for Ron to be wondering about Hermione, and at a time like this. Harry gave Ron a nudge and smiled. "_What_?" Ron asked, his eyes trying to hide the truth, even though Harry wasn't too sure what it was. "Nothing, let's just get our books, and get out of this shop before it gets so packed that we can't get out." Harry said, holding back a laugh.

Ron nodded, and went off to retrieve his books. Harry did the same, and they both met at the counter with many books piled on their outstretched arms. 

The cashier rang all the books up, and the two boys paid for them individually. Ron sighed and announced, " I don't have enough for new robes!" Harry offered to loan him some money, but Ron refused. 

"Ron, _take the money, and you don't have to pay me back._" Harry insisted, so Ron took the money gladly, and replied, " I owe it to ya, man." Harry glared at him, and gave a light chuckle. Ron beckoned with his head to follow him out the door, and Harry succeeded him, almost tripping over a pile of books that lay on the ground. 

Once to the door, Harry and Ron headed out into the clear sunlight. The leaves were just beginning to fall off the trees in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world, they tried to keep the leaves on for as long as they could with spells and charms. And that was how it was now, the leaves still all attached to their trees, and giving the appearance of summer. 

Heading over to table, Harry and Ron plunked all of their books onto it, and took a seat. At that second, a big commotion interrupted their short break. Harry whirled around to see George and Fred in the center of a bunch a people, mostly students, and with them were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

Neville was right. Malfoy had changed. He wasn't so pale, and he was much more buffer, so much more that he could defend himself without the help of Crabbe and Goyle. But as for Crabbe, he was much more chunkier, and more round, and it looked like his muscles were weak. And Goyle remained the same, with immense muscles, and a harder face. 

Harry stood up, "Ron, I knew that they were up to something, let's go check it out." Ron nodded, and got up quickly with an amused face. The two of them curiously hiked up to the group of laughing kids, and pushed their way through to see. 

The scene was absolutely amusing. Fred held two wands, most likely his own and Malfoy's , and George held three, probably his own, Crabbe's and Goyle's. The twins were laughing hysterically and holding their stomachs. 

Crabbe was all purple. His tongue, his skin, even his eyes were purple, and it seemed that he didn't even know it. Goyle was looking around confused, with a long, _too_-long, tongue flopping around. Malfoy was holding a wand, and trying to help Crabbe and Goyle, but every time he tried to cast a spell, the wand squeaked, and turned into a fake mouse. 

Harry automatically recognized this wand as one of the Weasley twins' inventions, their fake wands. Ron was already crying due to guffawing so much at the sight of them. Harry got into it and laughed along with the rest of the group. 

Malfoy spotted Harry, and strutted up to him, a deceitful smile on his face. "So, Harry, ready for another humiliating year at Hogwarts? Cause you know that you're gonna' get it." He said, squeezing the wand in his hand, probably leaving the imprint of it on his palm. 

"Yea, actually I am. Because, I'm _not _gonna get it, _you are_." Harry replied, his laughter fading away. Ron backed Harry up, " Yea, you better watch it, 'cause one wrong move and," he clenched his fist and held it up into Malfoy's face, snickering. 

"Sure, I'm so afraid of a couple of good-for-nothing, wizard wanna'-be's, and a mudblood with super-intelligence. Oh, I'm so scared!" Malfoy said sarcastically, snickering back to Ron, his eyes ablaze. 

That blew the gasket. Ron's face reddened with anger, and yelled back at him, " MUDBLOOD? Is that what you called Hermione! _Is it, Malfoy_?" Ron screamed, his face twisted with anger, and his eyes narrowed. At this, everyone around them backed off, including Harry, the twins, and Crabbe and Goyle. The center of attention was now Harry's best friend, and school rival. 

"This is _not_ gonna be pretty." George said, handing Crabbe and Goyle each a red pill, " Take em' they'll put you back to normal, but you don't get your wands back just yet." he added. They both took the pills and swallowed them, ready to pound the Weasleys if they didn't work, but they did, almost immediately. 

Harry turned to the verbal fight between the two boys. "_Yea, that's what I called her, 'cause that's what she is, you wanna' make something of it?_" " YEA MALFOY! _I wanna' make somethin' of it. 'Cause Hermione ISN'T A MUDBLOOD, you idiot."_ Ron tormented back. Malfoy took a step towards him, and said a few nonaudible words with a nasty look on his face. Ron returned the favor, and yelled a few words that would have made Hermione scold him for. 

"Go Ron! YEA!" Fred yelled, and people started a great deal of whispering behind them. Ron gave Harry a confused look that asked if he should fight Malfoy. Harry shrugged and gave him a look that said, " Whatever feels right to you." Ron smiled, and clenched his fist, whacking it into Malfoy's right cheek. Malfoy's eyes held a frightened look, for a split second, and then were filled with fury. Quickly the verbal fight turned into a fistfight. 

Cheers erupted from the crowd of students, more than half of them for Ron. Malfoy was on the ground, clutching his nose. Ron gave him a break, and let him stand up. When he took his hand away from his face, his nose was oddly crooked, and looked broken, and he already had a big bruise around his right eye. As for Ron, he had a bloody nose, and his arm looked like it had a bruise on it, but nothing too bad. 

Malfoy took a swing at Ron, missed, and then decided to take the fight a step further. He swung his leg up and caught Ron in the knee. Ron clutched his knee, and gave Malfoy the opportunity to kick him again, but he didn't. Ron fell to the ground, and gripped his knee with both hands. He tried to get back onto his feet, but never succeeded. "Malfoy, you broke my bloody knee!" Ron grunted through clenched teeth. Malfoy shook his head, and that frightened look appeared once again in his eyes. He turned on his heel and ran into the nearest store, hiding from the mob of boo-ing kids.

Harry, Fred and George rushed to Ron's aid. "Is it really broken, is it Harry?" Ron asked, taking in a sheer breath. Harry felt his knee, and sure enough, it was broken. Harry could feel a misplaced bone, but nothing that Mr. Weasley couldn't fix. "Yea, yea it is. It's not _too_ serious, though." Harry replied, gently placing his knee back onto the ground, Ron giving a grunt of agony. 

Fred and George were going out of their way to make him smile, or even better, laugh. And they were _not _succeeding. Finally they gave up, and went to go get some help, which is what they should have done in the first place. 

"Harry, go get him. Get _Malfoy_." Ron said with a lot of strain. Harry nodded, and ran into the shop, which was the same shop that he needed to get his potions supplies from. At the counter stood Malfoy's dad, and beside him was Malfoy, with a healed nose, and no bruises. "Oh no, _oh no!_" Harry complained under his breath.

Mr. Malfoy and Harry had always been enemies ever since Malfoy had told lies beyond lies about Harry since first year. This was going to be hard for Harry to get Malfoy out the door and to Ron. Harry didn't even know why Ron wanted to see his nasty, snake-like face again. Especially after what had just happened. But if that was what Ron wanted, Harry had to do it.

Harry strode up to the counter and requested, " Malfoy is needed outside." He tried not to make eye contact with Malfoy's dad, or even Malfoy, for this was hard enough to do. 

"Why, _Potter_? So you and your foolish friends can damper my son's nose again? Huh, _Potter?_" Lucious Malfoy said, sneering at Harry. Harry shook his head, " No. It's just that your _son _has broken Ron's _leg._ Which is worse that a broken nose. I dunno' what Ron wants, maybe an _apology_?" 

"MAYBE AN APOLOGY?" Mr. Malfoy screamed, " _Malfoy's don't give out apologies, POTTER._" Harry had learned that when Malfoy's dad gets mad, it's time to back off, and not risk his life. He nodded, and turned to walk out the door, muttering, " _Stupid, nasty fools."_ under his breath. 

Harry walked out of the store, hearing the snickers of the Malfoys behind him, and headed for Ron, who was now accompanied by Charlie, and Bill, along with the Weasley twins. It seemed that Charlie was about to heal Ron's knee, and was warning him that it may hurt. 

"Harry! Where is he? Where is Malfoy?" Ron said, grasping his knee more firmly. Harry shook his head, frowning, " Malfoy's dad wouldn't let him come out, not even for an apology. Sorry Ron." Harry hung his head in shame, and took a deep breath. "It's okay. We can get him back at Hogwarts." Ron said, smiling with a destructive gleam in his eye. Harry nodded, his smile growing. It was always fun to plot revenge on Malfoy, and it was something that Harry, Ron, and Hermione did on a regular basis. 


	3. The Mysterious Person

Chapter Three-A Trip to Hogwarts

** Chapter Three- The Mysterious Person**

"Ron! How could you get into a fight like that? You _broke his nose_?" Mrs. Weasley hypercriticized. 

Once the Weasley parents found the scene with Ron clutching his knee in agony, and everyone gathered around him, they both blew their top. Mrs. Weasley had rushed off to get the remainder of the boys' supplies, leaving Mr. Weasley to do the dirty work, healing Ron, for Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of Charlie or Bill healing their little brother. 

" How _could you_, Ron?" Ginny, who had stayed home, asked in a shaken voice. Evidently, she wouldn't believe that her brother had hurt another person, and particularly in public. She shook her head, looking much like Percy, who had been Head Boy and the head of the Weasley family smarts.

Once Ron had been healed, Mrs. Weasley rushed them all off, scolding all they way, even to Harry, although, a tiny bit more compassionately. After all, _Harry _wasn't the one that got their knee crushed. Once they all were back at the burrow, the fighting, criticizing, and scolding became worse and it seemed that Mrs. Weasley was the only person on the opposing side. 

Sitting on the couch, totally unperturbed about the situation, Ron examined his newly healed knee. Harry figured that this sort of thing had happened on a regular basis, and, quite frankly, Ron was all too used to it. 

"Mom! Blimey! Ron is fine! And Malfoy _was_ asking for it, calling Hermione a mudblood, and all." Fred said, taking a swig of soda, and almost spilling it when Mrs. Weasley extended her arm to slap his face shortly. "That word is _not ever going to come out of your mouth AGAIN!_" she said, trying to keep the infamous Weasley temper under control by taking a deep breath.

Fred nodded abruptly, a look of shock in his eyes. George opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then clamped it shut. The room was hushed for quite a while, except for the steady crunching of Ginny and her barbecued potato chips. 

"Ahem. Well, I'd better go pack my stuff, school starts in two days." Harry uttered, breaking the deadly silence. Mr. Weasley nodded, and Harry quietly clomped up the stairs, trying to create a diversion for Ron to escape. He glanced back at the silent room, and Ron looked at him, shrugged, and got up to follow him. 

"Ah, no! Ron Weasley, I have to expel you from any child-play, to have you all to me, all day tomorrow, NO fooling around! I will have a list of things for you to do in the morning, and I expect them all to be done by noon." Mrs. Weasley said in a rigorous voice. Ron's jaw dropped, and finally Mrs. Weasley was satisfied-and went into the garden. Mr. Weasley followed her reluctantly, giving a sympathetic glance back at Ron. 

"Ah, man! You know how much there is to do around here," George said, "and to finish them _all _by noon is impossible." Beside him, Fred nodded, taking another defiant swig of soda. Ron sighed, a wearied sigh, and headed up the stairs with Harry, who was enthusiastic to get his Hogwarts possessions packed up. Going back to Hogwarts seemed radically great at the moment.

"Harry, _how am I supposed to do all of that in one afternoon._" Ron inquired, pushing open the squeaky door to his room. Harry smiled a weary smile, and replied, " She never said that you couldn't use magic." Ron shook his head, "We can't use magic outta' school, remember?" Harry headed over to his trunk, "True, but she never said that you couldn't have help that _can_ do magic." 

Ron's head shot up, a wide grin spreading quickly like an epidemic. "Bill and Charlie." was all that he said, but Harry comprehended, and laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Dumping his trunk, with little effort, Harry sighed at the mess that he had just made upon the floor. He heard Ron give a light chuckle, and do the same, only his trunk was less organized than Harry's, but not by far. Harry figured that if he started to pack his luggage neatly, he would turn into a miniature Hermione, which neither of the two boys desired. To them, that would be worse than loosing the House Cup, and Quidditch Cup to the Slytherins. 

Harry piled his clothes, Hogwarts robes, and his father's invisibility cloak into the bottom of his trunk. Followed by his books and parchment, and then he placed his ink bottles and quills into the isolated part of his trunk, where he also kept his wand, Quidditch books, and broomstick polishing kit. 

Harry had also accumulated odd sorts of do-dads and whatnots into his trunk; most of the things were innocent little possessions including some of Colin Creevey's pictures of funny happenings at Hogwarts. Harry picked up one of Hermione, only she wasn't herself, she was stone. 

There was a big commotion at Hogwarts in Harry's second year. Involving a big, huge snake, Ginny, Tom Riddle, and many petrified students, but let's not get into that now.

Quickly securing his trunk, Harry walked over to help Ron, who was helplessly throwing odd sorts of materials into his trunk, not caring a bit. "Harry, I don't need help. I'm a big boy now, remember?" Ron said, tossing in his old, frilly, maroon dress robes into the chest in disgust. Harry shrugged, and took a seat on the bed, lying back, his thoughts on what they would do to Malfoy for vengeance. 

"Harry, you still got that invisibility cloak?" Ron asked, shutting his trunk with a kick. 

Harry looked around to check that the room was empty, and that no one had heard Ron mention his father's cloak. "Yea, why?"

"We're gonna' need it." Ron responded. Typical; they had needed the invisibility cloak quite often at Hogwarts, most of the time to get back at Malfoy, or to cause mischief. Harry nodded, and sat up, his stomach grumbling loudly. They hadn't had any lunch, and it was almost dinnertime. Unlike the Dursleys, though, the Weasleys hadn't intended to starve Harry. 

The Dursleys were Harry's relatives that had, unfortunately, taken on Harry when Lord Voldemort killed his mother and father. The only thing that kept him alive was his mother's love, which spared him, leaving only a single lightning scar on his forehead, behind. The Dursleys were ignorant muggles that refused to become a part of the wizarding world. They claimed that Harry was attending a school for mischievous boys to all the remaining relatives, who all, especially Aunt Marge, despised Harry. 

Harry glanced at the door, which opened noisily, and Fred and George entered. "Hey Harry! Still pretty steamy down there, mom's all ticked off at Ron." Fred said, taking a seat on the orange carpet. All of Ron's room had a different shade of orange, including his Chudley Cannons' posters, Ron's favorite quidditch team. 

George paced over to the tiny window to glimpse out into the quickly setting sun; the days were getting shorter. Ron moved toward the bed, and sat down beside Harry. "They either want something, or they are hiding something." Ron whispered, yawning. 

"Harry, you know in Flourish and Blots? Malfoy was in there, he was under an invisibility cloak." Fred said casually, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered about the fact that Draco Malfoy may have a cloak. Ron's eyebrows shot upward at this comment. 

"How do _you _know?" Ron asked, sounding very skeptical. Fred shrugged, and said, " You tell 'em George." George walked stiffly over to the center of the room, trying to look normal.

" The point is that there was another person in that room beside us that could be seen, and Malfoy. Someone that we need to find out, because Malfoy and the other person were staying close together and we have no idea who it was." George said, taking a seat. 

Ron repeated his question, " How do _you know?_" only this time he put more emphasis on it. " Marauders Map, made our own copy after we gave one to Harry. We marked everyone that we knew on it, and made it bigger, to include Diagon Alley. But we also…" " included people that we didn't know on it; we made it show us little dots to where every person is." George finished for Fred. Both boys smiled, clearly relieved to have it said, and nodded in unison. 

Ron looked unconvinced, but shrugged and asked in a 'you're kidding' voice, " And _why _do you need to know who was with Malfoy?" Harry looked at the twins, who were bewildered with the question. 

"Um, because, we-er, um," George stuttered, glancing at Harry for help. "Is it because you want to get back at Malfoy and tease him for being so close to that other person, especially if it was a girl?" Harry implied, saving the twins from Ron's 'so you _are_ lying' stare, which was instantly replaced with a look of vengeance. " So let's start the research!" Ron said enthusiastically, on account of the fact that the Weasley twins were extremely good with plotting revenge, and their ideas were always really good, and full of mischief. 

That moment, Ginny walked in, avoiding everyone's eyes. She slipped over to her trunk, which was hidden in the corner of Ron's room, completely surrounded by Ron's comics of _Martin Miggs_. She yanked and tugged on it, but the trunk wouldn't budge. 

Harry sighed, and, seeing that Fred, George, and Ron were already huddled together, most likely brainstorming about who the mysterious person was, he got up from the bed, and walked past the huddled crew, over to Ginny. Once he reached her, he noticed a major change in her that he had not seen before. 

Ginny was _beautiful_. Her soft, brown eyes sparkled, and her wavy, flaming red hair shined. She had filled out, and had a nice form. Harry scolded himself for never taking the time to notice how Ginny was. He hadn't even noticed that Ginny was now fourteen, one year younger than he was. 

She stopped her effort, and stepped back, giving Harry room. As Harry moved toward the trunk, he could feel her eyes examining him. Harry saw that the comics needed to be removed, and he began to excavate them. He hoped that Ginny would bend down to help him, he wanted to talk to her for once. 

After moving about five stacks of comics, she did just that. Harry glanced over at her, and she glanced back in return. Ginny blushed and went on removing comics. "Ginny, so how are you?" Harry asked, not touching the comics. She gasped a short little gasp that was full of '_Harry Potter _is talking to _me_.' 

She slowly looked up to meet Harry's eyes, holding his gaze. " G-good, Harry. What about you?" " Oh, me? I'm fine, still a little shaken about last year, but you know." Ginny widened her eyes at this comment, but she didn't say anything. Instead she glanced over at the three whispering guys, and asked, "What are they doing?" Harry shrugged, " Just trying to figure out who someone is." 

At this, she shot Harry an alarmed glance. " What kind of someone?" "Oh nothing really, just some plot to get revenge." Harry replied, trying to hold Ginny's gaze more than three seconds. She still looked worried, and Harry was now getting suspicious. 

"Ginny?" Harry asked, once again retrieving her gaze. "Yea?" " What's the matter?" Harry quickly asked, once again removing the comics. Ginny looked at a loss for words, then she quickly recovered. " It's just that school starts in two days, and everyone has changed." Harry nodded, understanding her.

"Have I changed?" Harry asked looking out the window while she considered this. It was going to storm. There were low hanging, dark rain clouds, and the wind was howling around every corner in the house. A pale, but very vigorous lightning bolt striped the dark, cloudy sky, lighting up the orange room. An overwhelming and very intense thunderclap sounded through the room. Ginny made a quick move towards Harry's hand, and gripped it, not realizing what she was doing. Everyone went silent for two very short moments, and then each person went back to whispering. 

Ginny looked long at her hand, which was engulfed in Harry's. He looked at her staring at their clasped hands, and he blushed. Harry had never blushed before, but then again, Harry had never held Ginny's hand, either. She looked back up at Harry, and then she too flushed, her cheeks going red. 

" Ginny, have I?" Harry asked, giving her hand a slight squeeze. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was thinking again, leaving her hand enclosed in his. When she had come to a conclusion, she met Harry's eyes again. 

She nodded, her eyes full of wonder, but wonder of what? "How have I…" Harry started, but Ginny brought her finger up to his lips to signal to be quiet. He agreed, and clamped his mouth shut. 

"Harry," she whispered in a quiet, lofty voice, " you have changed. You have changed, a lot, Harry, a lot." She stayed quiet, and gripped his hand even more. " How, Ginny? Neville couldn't say, but can you?" Harry replied quietly. Ginny gave Harry a sorry look, and then sighed, " Do you really want to know?" she asked. Harry nodded in urgency.

" Yes, you have changed, but not physically, well, you _are_ more buff, and muscular, but besides that, you have only changed emotionally, and mentally." She paused to search his eyes for any sign of confusion, and when she found none, she continued. " Harry, you have, well, become more aware of the things happening in everyday life, right? You constantly are on the lookout for danger, and you notice little things, like the muggle news, and things like your dreams, which constantly remind you to wake up to check for danger during the night." " Wha-what? H-how do you know? That isn't true…" Harry protested, widening his eyes. " Shhh! I just do, and _yes it is true_. I've been watching you. You act more alert, and you are more careful, and plus, I have been studying Divination." Ginny said, once again hushing Harry. 

" Not another death prediction. No!" Harry said, giving Ginny a hard look. His Divination teacher had predicted that Harry would die several times last year, each of his classmates getting worried, but really, someone else had died. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort at the end of the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled a weak smile. "No, Harry, you asked so I gave you the answer." Harry looked at her long and hard, trying to comprehend. There was something that Ginny was hiding, but she thought that it was best not to tell him what she was thinking, _Harry will find something new this year, and it will only add to his worrying_. 

Harry nodded, and sighed, sorry that he had asked, but astonished that Ginny knew that he _had_ become more aware of his surroundings ever since Cedric had died. Another lightning bolt pierced the sky with fierce light, and Ginny squeezed Harry's hand again, using her other hand to remove the comics once more. 

They went on like that for quite a while, clearing away the comics with one hand, and holding their other hands together. No one spoke during that time either, besides the rare "Aha!" and " I got it! Oh, wait." from the still huddled boys. 

Soon the comics were cleared, and Harry released Ginny's hand to help her carry down the trunk to her room. Harry gripped the ends of the trunk, and carried it out the door, following Ginny down to her room. As Harry walked out the door, he glanced back at the huddle consisting of the twins, and Ron. Ron was looking stealthily at him, his eyes wanting an explanation. Harry proceeded down to Ginny's room, and placed it just outside of her door, thinking that it wasn't polite to go into a girl's bedroom without their permission, which was very considerate of him. 

As Harry walked back up to Ron's room, he heard Ginny call up to him, " Thanks, Harry!" Harry nodded and continued to enter Ron's room. The scene had changed, however. Fred and George were over by Harry's trunk, and were conversing in hushed voices, and Ron was standing over by his comics, his arms crossed in disapproval. 

" Harry, what the heck did you do with my comics?" Ron asked, picking up one that showed a bushy-haired guy, sitting up in his bed, waving merrily to Ron. " Just helped Ginny get her…" Harry started, " Were you and Ginny _holding hands?_" Ron interrupted. At this, Fred and George stopped whispering, and looked over at Harry, with surprised looks on their faces. 

Harry felt the blood rush to his face, and he nodded, quickly saying, "The thunder scared her." to cover it up. Ron smiled, and unfolded his arms to give Harry a quick punch to say 'you're kidding, right?' Fred and George stood up, coming over to Harry with amused expressions. George smiled even broader, and said, "Ginny _loves_ storms." Harry gapped at him. 

" Ginny l-loves st-st…" Harry stuttered, a look of bewilderment on his face. " Yea Harry. Ginny loves storms. She just wanted to hold your hand, and guess what? _You let her_." Ron said, clapping him hardly on the back. Fred burst into laughter, followed shortly by George, who fell back onto the floor chuckling hysterically. 

Ron led Harry away from the twins, to the opposite side of the room, and gripped Harry's arm firmly. " What? Wh…" Harry started as Ron tightened his grip even more, a look of, something Harry didn't like at all, in his eye. 

" What is the real reason, Harry, and tell me the bloody truth." Ron said, giving Harry a glare. " Alright. When the first thunder…" " No! Tell me all that she said, she's been acting weirdly lately." Harry looked exasperated at Ron, but started over. 

"Okay. I saw her pulling on her trunk, and she couldn't move it, so I got up to help. Your comics needed to be moved, and I started to move them, and she decided to help me. You with me so far?" Harry queried, and seeing Ron nod, he carried on. " I asked her how she was, and she said that she was fine, and asked me in return. I said that I was fine also. Then she asked what you were doing over there in that little huddle and I said that you guys were trying to figure out who someone was. She looked really weird after I said that, and she asked what kind of someone you were looking for." 

Ron held up his hand, releasing his grip on Harry's arm, and said, "Whoa! Hold up. Why did she ask that?" " 'Cause she felt the need to, I don't know." Harry sighed, and gave Ron a very wearied look. "Go on." Ron said, lowering his arm to his side, listening intently. " I said that you were trying to plot revenge on someone, and needed to know who somebody was. Then she still looked worried, and I asked what was wrong. She took a while to answer, but she finally said that school started in two days and she said that everyone had changed-even me." "Okay, so she took a while to respond, which _means_ that there was another reason that she didn't want to tell you." Harry looked perplexed at this thought, and then Ron pelted him with one more question. 

"Harry. Do you like my little sister?" Harry's mouth hung open, looking very unattractive. Fred and George had restrained their laughter to hear Harry's response. "Well?" George implied, a look of curiosity in his face. 

Harry grumbled and gapped at the three boys who were deadly silent. Harry had never thought of that, all he _could_ think about was how beautiful Ginny had gotten, and the glisten in her eyes as she spoke to him, but there was something he didn't like about her. _Ginny knew Harry than Harry did himself._

Harry shrugged, trying to change the subject, but the boys wouldn't let him. "Harry?" Ron imposed, looking _very_ impatient. "Alright. I don't really know Ginny, but, she's just so pretty and all." Harry began, looking desperately at the door. He wanted to run out into Mrs. Weasley's arms, but that wouldn't really be a good idea in the mood that she was in. 

Fred came to the rescue, " Yea, Ginny _has _gotten attractive. But she's my sister, so I never compliment her, it may sound really weird." " Yea, but _why were you holding hands_?" Ron interrupted. " ' Cause I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I guess." Harry said, receiving a nod from George, who pulled Fred away to talk to him some more. Harry sighed, and tried to avoid Ron's eyes which held a deadly stare. "Ron! I didn't bloody do anything wrong to your little sister." Harry pronounced, yawning, his stomach growling even more loudly than before. 

Ron shook his head as to brush the subject away. "Blast it, Harry. I know that you didn't do anything wrong, it's just she's my little sister." " I know, man, it's okay, just don't _ever_ give me that look again." Harry said, hearing Mrs. Weasley call for dinner. _Finally_, Harry thought.

On the way back down to the kitchen, which lingered with the smell of roast beef, and cooked vegetables, Ron caught Harry's eye, and whispered into his ear. 

" It was Ginny."

****

Authors Note: Okay, as if _that_ wasn't sappy enough, Hee hee. Oh well. You don't really think that Harry and Ginny are gonna end up together, now do you? Oh, yes, it could very well be possible, but then again, maybe not. I guess I'll just leave you hangin' here, after all, it's what I'm supposed to do, right? Oh, well anyway, please review! I am in the process of writing the next chapter! Thanx!!


	4. A Future Glance

Chapter Four: A Future Glance ****

Chapter Four: A Future Glance

Harry sat squashed between Fred and Bill, who kept on mentioning, "Harry, remember what I said about our little _venturing_?" to Harry, who always nodded and continued to stuff his mouth with Mrs. Weasley's cooked carrots. Bill _had_ meant it when he said that he and Harry could travel to other places by floo-powder later on, which probably proposed that they would go later on _that night_.

But there was also another intriguing concept that kept on rolling around in Harry's mind. What had Ron meant when he had said, " It was Ginny." Surely not that Ginny had been the other person beside Malfoy, right? Harry stayed quiet all through dinner, and Ron kept on glancing at him, to Ginny and back to him again. 

__

Hum, Harry thought, _it could be Ginny, though. She looked bothered by the fact that the twins and Ron were trying to figure out who someone was. But then again, she would have stopped Malfoy from hurting Ron. _By the end of supper, Harry had come to the conclusion that Ginny was innocent, and that she _was _afraid of storms, and that the boys were just pulling his leg. 

Although Harry debated on these concepts many times after dinner, he still held onto the belief that Ginny wouldn't ever be close to Draco Malfoy. Harry resolved that he would not tell anyone what he had concluded, because that would just make a bigger fuss over the subject. Nevertheless, Harry still wondered who _was_ by Malfoy, and _why._

"Ron, time for bed! _You_ have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley called, sighing at him, and giving him a 'you know better' look. "But!" Ron protested, but he just received an even harder expression from his father whom was standing beside his mother, ready to back her up. Ron hung his head, and grumbled, " Yes, Mother." Ron turned to walk up the stairs, followed by Harry, and Fred, leaving George, Ginny, and Bill watching them, and Charlie, who was outside, was studying a new type of dragons. 

While heading up to Ron's room, Fred turned into his own room, and then Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say, " Arthur, that boy is picking up from Fred and George." She shook her head, and Harry heard George exclaim, " Hey! We're not _that_ bad!" Harry stifled a laugh, and walked into Ron's orange room.

Hedwig was back in her cage, awaiting her reward for bringing Harry Hermione's response. Ron was changing into his blue pajamas that were tattered around the rims, and had a rip running along the left pant leg. As Ron went to brush his teeth, Harry quickly opened the letter from Hermione. 

It said:

__

Dear Harry, 

It is nice to hear that you are well. I am doing well also. My summer has been very pleasant. I have bought you all of the things that you suggested, and I even chipped in a bit to get you the StarChaser broom. Don't worry about paying me back. I will see you in two days! Meet me in the third train car from the back, I will save a spot for you, Ron, and Ginny. I can't wait to see you! 

Love from, 

Hermione

"Ginny? Why Ginny? Did the two girls form an alliance over the summer, or something?" Harry asked, folding the letter back up, stuffing it into his pocket, and rewarding Hedwig with some treats, that were quickly gobbled down. 

"What about Ginny, Harry?" Ron had come back into the room without Harry noticing, and had heard him. "Nothing." Harry said dully, his green eyes starting to loose their sparkle because of his weariness. Ron shrugged, and climbed into bed, even though there was still a hint of light outside. He sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes. 

Harry climbed into bed, with his full ensemble of clothes on, for he would sneak downstairs when everyone was asleep. Harry laid on his back, stared at the ceiling, and pondered on what Ginny was thinking, because he could sense, somehow, that she wasn't asleep, even though Mrs. Weasley had hastily hurried everyone to bed, including herself, and Mr. Weasley. 

Harry somehow could sense what Ginny was doing ever since she had held his hand; it was like she had somehow connected the two of them mentally. Harry had gotten two glances of what Ginny was thinking, one when he was eating, and one when he was lying there, in bed. 

The first glance at dinner, Harry thought that he was daydreaming, but he was wrong. He had just shoved three slices of roast beef into his mouth, when he saw a scene. Ginny was sitting on Hogwarts' grounds, over by the lake with the giant squid. One other person accompanied her, but Harry couldn't make out who it was. Ginny walked over to the person, gripped their hand, and walked out across the lake, only they didn't sink, they were walking on the water. When they reached the center, a tunnel opened up, and the two of them walked down into it, slowly at first, then rapidly, until finally, it closed over them. Harry had the feeling that they were still alive, and that they were somewhere, but they needed to get out. 

The glance ended, and Harry immediately looked at Ginny, who was glaring at him. As he looked away he glanced what looked like a lake with a hole in the middle of it; Ginny had formed it out of her mashed potatoes. 

The second glance, however, was different. Harry saw Ginny, in her room, close to a lamp, hunched over a book entitled _Divination: For the Early Starters_. Ginny looked up from her book, and whispered into the darkness.

"Harry? Are you in here? Or are you just thinking that you are." Harry didn't know what to do, but he settled on whispering, " Ginny? What the heck? How can I see you? I am in Ron's room, how…" Ginny put her finger to her lips, " Be quiet! I accidentally linked us when I held your hand right when the lightning thundered." She said, going back to her book, " Now go to sleep, or don't think about what I am doing, that's how I can communicate with you right now. Remember that. Now go away." The vision blurred as Harry thought about something else, and then eventually it disappeared. 

Harry bolted up in bed, flabbergasted about what Ginny had just told him. "She _linked_ us two together? For how long? And how do I know if she's watching me?" Harry whispered, almost not hearing himself over the howling winds. It was raining now; rain pelted on the windowpanes, splattering onto the windows, and creating the perfect diversion for Harry to get away. 

He shot a glance at Ron, who was dead asleep, snoring quite loudly for the first time. Harry quickly got up, careful not to make any noise, and opened the door. It _squeaked_, but blended in with the storm sounds. He quickly made his way down to the kitchen, stopping at Ginny's room, debating on whether to go in or not. 

He decided not to knock, and not to open the door either, but he still wanted to talk to her, so he thought about what she was doing, which was exceedingly hard, since he hadn't _tried_ to communicate with Ginny, it just _happened_. Finally he saw the familiar scene with Ginny reading her book. 

" Ginny, open your door." Harry murmured. Ginny looked up with an exhausted sigh, and went to open her door. The vision faded, and Harry was greeted _into_ the room as it did. 

As Ginny saw Harry, she gasped, and invited him into her room. "What, Harry?" she sounded a little agitated as she glanced at him, and returned to her book. Harry strode up to her with three swift steps, and took the book gently out of her arms, placing it down-faced on her bed. Ginny looked up at him, and felt herself liquefy away. 

" How long are we gonna' be linked together?" Harry was the one who sounded aggravated now. "Until I can learn how to take the spell off." "How did you perform the spell in the first place, Ginny" Ginny shrugged, " I dunno', it just, well, _happened_. Spells don't always need a wizard to perform. There could be a very good reason for this, if you really think about it." Harry had never heard Ginny talk this much in one breath to him. 

" Then how do I know when you're watching me?" "You won't always know it, but you can feel it, you just know. But you won't always see what I am _doing, _you will sometimes see what I am _thinking_." Ginny responded. Harry nodded and took a seat on the bed, sighing. 

Their conversation went on like this for about thirty minutes. Harry asked all the questions, and Ginny provided the answers. By the time Harry had to leave, he didn't want to. He figured that he liked to talk to Ginny. If only he could open up to her more.

"Well, I have something to do, Ginny. Thank you. Good night!" Harry quickly exited the room before he could change his mind about leaving. He turned to go downstairs and spotted Bill gazing up at him. Harry blushed for being caught in Ginny's room, but Harry was extremely relieved when he didn't ask. 

"So, where to, Harry?" Bill headed over to the fireplace, and took some floo-powder. Harry shrugged, following him. " Diagon Alley, or even better, Hogsmeade?" Bill suggested, cocking his head to Harry, who was instantly sparked with an idea. 

" Hogwarts?" Harry dug his foot into the carpet, and awaited the answer. "Perfect. Then we can use one of the Gryffindor fireplaces to get home, or, if there is time, somewhere else?" Harry nodded, smiling into the darkness. Bill held up a hand, " Wait! Go get your invisibility cloak! Just in case some professors are already there." Harry nodded hastily, and silently ran up the stairs, opened the creaky door, which was covered up by the noise outside, and stumbled over to his trunk. 

Harry opened it without a sound, and rummaged around for his father's invisibility cloak. He found it within a matter of seconds, and rushed downstairs again. Huffing, Harry handed the cloak over to Bill, who was illuminated with a sudden strike of lightning. "Wow, new record. Almost one minute, Harry." Bill joked, throwing the powder into the fireplace, and jumping into it. 

" Hogwarts!" Bill said, muffling his voice. In a puff, Bill was gone, and it was time for Harry to climb into it. Harry followed suit, and fastened his eyes shut so as not to see the many fireplaces whizzing by. Suddenly he felt ground under his feet, and he opened his eyes. 

He was standing in the Gryffindor common room. The two spiral staircases winded up to the girls' and boys' towers. The comfy, fluffy furniture lay scattered around the fireplace, and a few tables were here and there. Bill was sitting on the nearest couch, looking quite humble, and pleased with himself. Harry stumbled over to him, and reached for the invisibility cloak, which he slung over his shoulder, and asked, " Bill, just tell me exactly _how_ we are gonna' get back into this room without the password to get in?" 

Bill looked thunderstruck at the question. " I, um-um-didn't really think of that, Harry." He gave Harry a sorry look, and sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so fun. Harry gave Bill a disappointed look, and crossed his arms. "Are there any other open fireplaces, Bill?" Bill shrugged a second time, and replied, "Ah, Harry, sorry man. But we have no other choice but to either go home, or go somewhere else." Bill hung his head and looked highly angry with himself. "Well, did you bring any extra floo-powder?" Harry asked, taking a seat onto the couch. 

Bill looked over at Harry with a scared look on his face. " Oh no." he whispered. "_Don't tell me that you forgot the floo-powder._" Harry demanded, pursing his lips into a fine line of concentration. " Alright, I won't." Bill gave a light chuckle, and was instantly subdued with Harry's fierce glance at him. 

" Okay, now it is time to think, Bill. Hum, your good at that, aren't you? Working at Gringotts and all." Harry said, softening his expression, and forcing a smile. Bill nodded, and then went into deep thought. Harry could tell because of Bill's burrowed brow, and his pursed lips. Harry placed his head into his hands, and stared at the floor through the gap in his fingers. 

__

We could have Bill apparate back home to get some more floo-powder, but that wouldn't really be having fun, we need more of an adventure, Harry thought. _Or we could just wait till everyone else gets to school, and send Ron an owl to tell him to bring along my trunk. _Harry sighed, and glanced at Bill, who was looking into the fireplace. "Or!" Harry exclaimed, catching Bill's undivided attention. "We could go ahead and leave this room, under the invisibility cloak, and go out onto the grounds. We could stop the whomping willow, and go to Hogsmeade! From there, we can either signal the knight bus to take us home, or we could purchase some floo-powder and use someone else's fireplace." Harry bolted up from the couch, and punched the air, " YES!" He yelled, awaiting Bill's reply. 

"Great, Harry! Only, not the knight bus, Mom would most likely catch us, and that wouldn't be good, after all that has already happened. But we could buy some floo-powder; let's just hope that the stores are open!" Bill stood up beside Harry, and took hold of the cloak, spreading it out so that the two of them could be covered. Harry watched his own hand become invisible, and then looked over his shoulder at where Bill was. "Let's go, stay close to me, though." Harry whispered, feeling that since he was invisible, he might as well be quiet. 

"Well, you'd be the one to know, you _are_ the one that always goes around under this thing." Harry heard Bill laugh, and grip his shoulder, so as not to be left behind when Harry started to move. 

Harry took three slow steps so that Bill could keep up, and reached for the portrait. He pushed it open, and stepped out, waiting for Bill. As Harry let the huge portrait drop, he heard the fat lady in it gasp, "What? Who's there? Show yourself!" Harry stifled a laugh, and quickly walked away. Bill was getting the hang of it, and soon enough, they could both move together smoothly, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione always did. 

Through many secret passageways, corridors with life-size portraits, and spiral staircases, they walked. Many of the portraits looked around with a look of question on their faces, they obviously sensed that there someone was there. Bill stumbled over Harry's heels once every two minutes, but other than that, they made fine progress. 

Soon enough, the twosome were striding across the Hogwarts grounds over to the whomping willow. Marching over to the tree, Harry whispered under his breath, " Where is Crookshanks when I actually need that bloody cat?" Bill grasped his shoulder a little harder at the sound of his voice, and asked in a silent tone, " What now, Harry?" 

Harry checked around to see if anyone was near, and fortunately, there wasn't anyone out on the grounds at the moment. Pulling off the cloak, Bill was startled at the sight of Harry moving swiftly towards the willow, which was wildly throwing it's twisted, mangled branches around, and creaking with the sound of great age. Harry held a lengthy branch in his right hand, and was gaining on the whomping willow with long, quick strides. 

Bill was about to stop him, but then realized that Harry knew what he was doing. Bill respected that part of Harry, that he was always brave in what he did, and he always, well _almost_ always, knew what to do. Bill watched carefully as Harry reached the branch into the veering willow, and hit a knot near the trunk of the tree. The willow immediately froze, and Bill stood at a loss for words. 

"Harry? How'd you, what the…?" Bill stuttered, stumbling forward with the cloak slung over his left shoulder, and his eyes wide. Harry shrugged. "It's nothing, really, just something that I learned a few years ago. Now follow me." Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. 

Harry led the way into a hole that, eventually Bill found out, was a tunnel going in the direction of Hogsmeade. Following Harry, who was practically running down the tunnel with long paces, Bill was trying to start up a conversation. 

"So, um, Harry. Fred and George told me something very interesting at dinner." he started. Harry froze and turned on his heel. He didn't want the whole Weasley family to know that he had held Ginny's hand, he figured that Mrs. Weasley would have a _long_ talk with him if she found out, and he didn't want that. 

Harry looked Bill in the eye, "What about?" he asked, tensing up, even though he knew that Bill could, in fact, keep a secret. Bill shrugged, "They told me about their newest _get well_ toilet they had found in the Muggle's dump. It's green, and they took the pleasure of enchanting it to sing '_Don't Worry, Be Happy'_, quite amusing, I think. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with it this year." Bill chuckled lightly, and Harry sighed. 

Harry had received other _get-well_ toilets from the twins when he ended up in Mrs. Pomfrey's office. He had never actually _seen_ any of them, because Mrs. Pomfrey always either sent them back, or trashed them, claiming that they were, "Unacceptable, and unsanitary for the patient". 

The two of them headed onwards further into the tunnel and closer to Hogsmeade, conversing in joyful tones. Bill held his wand in his left hand, and the invisibility cloak in the other, and Harry held his wand in his right. Both of their wands were lit, and piercing the darkness with their glossy illumination. Harry and Bill chatted on about funny things, changing the subject at least three times every five minutes. Within ten minutes of walking briskly, they could see the light coming from the door leading into one Hogsmeade's most appealing attraction, _the shrieking shack_. Harry had been there before, inside and out, and he remembered where he had been with the wizard who murdered his parents, _Peter Pettigrew. _

"Bill, we're gonna come out into the shrieking shack, you know what that is?" Harry whispered, taking the cloak from him. Bill nodded, " The shrieking shack! I have always wanted to go into it! I used to throw rocks at the windows, but mother got onto me, and I wasn't ever allowed to go into Hogsmeade again, but, I did." Bill smirked, and laughed.

Harry smiled, and climbed out into the old, dusty, Riddle House. He offered Bill a hand, but he climbed out on his own, sprawling onto the dusty floor. Once they had pulled themselves together, they had headed out into the storm, which was a pretty bad idea, since the rain was coming down in thick sheets, and the lightning was splashing the dark sky with light. They ran down to the fence, and climbed over in a hurry. 

Once they stumbled into the nearest lit shop, they were soaked to the bone. Panting, they were creating a lake of rainwater on the already muddy and wet floor. Harry caught his breath and headed over to the counter, the cloak splashing onto his already-wet legs. 

" Do you have any floo-powder?" Harry gasped, slapping his wet hands onto the counter's edge. The cashier looked oddly familiar to him, but his eyes kept on watering, which kept him from getting a good look at their face. Bill came up beside Harry, and smacked him on the back, laughing merrily. 

" Do you not realize who this is, Harry?" Bill asked chuckling to himself. Harry shook his head, exhausted, but ready for any surprise. "Take another good look." 

Harry lifted his head, and smiled. The cashier was a young man, about Harry's age. He had a camera slung over his left arm, and was looking quite astonished at the sight of the wet Harry. It was Colin Creevey. 

__


	5. Fun-Filled Chaos

Chapter Five- Fun-Filled Chaos  ****

Chapter Five- Fun-Filled Chaos 

"C-Colin? Colin Creevey?" Harry stuttered, gaping at him. The mousy-haired boy nodded swiftly as Harry's eyes swept over him. He was still was clutching a muggle camera, and had tousled hair, but, again, there was something different about him. He was still smiling, agreed, but he was, looking more serious than before, yes, that was it, he wasn't as annoying as he used to be. 

"Bill, how do you know Colin?" Harry asked, turning to him. Bill slapped the air with his hand, " Oh, Ron told me that he wanted a picture of you and, not to mention, _your autograph_." Bill stifled a laugh, and directed the conversation away from him. 

"So, uh, Colin, how was your summer?" Bill implied, his gaze brushing the room, looking for any floo-powder. Colin shrugged, and replied in a slightly deeper voice, "Nah, I did nothing. Took some lessons in photography from a muggle friend, but that's all. And, yea, we do have floo-powder." 

Bill's head snapped back to Colin, "Where? How much?" He sounded anxious, and Harry didn't know why. Colin pulled an old tin can out from under the counter, and said in a dull tone, which was highly unusual for him, "Free, since you're friends. There's a fireplace in the back room. What's up with you two?" 

"Ah, nothing, really. We just forgot to, uh, bring some more floo-powder to get home." Harry said, mocking Colin's lifeless tone. Harry still thought that there was something different about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Bill took a handful of the powder, and headed to the back room. 

Harry proceeded him, and gave a short wave followed by a, " Thanks" to Colin. "Ah, it was nothin'." he said continuing his colorless tone. Harry swung open the door to see Bill throwing the powder into the old fireplace, which looked like it had one too many piles of ashes in it. Bill climbed in, and yelled," The Burrow!" In a flash, he was gone. Harry followed the procedure, and climbed into the fireplace. He yelled the same, and was zooming past many fireplaces. In the midst of all the commotion, Harry thought that he heard a faint whisper. "Harry! Be careful! Danger!" It repeated several times, and it only ended when Harry was back at the Burrow. 

Startled to see that their little adventure had come to an end, and so soon, too, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. The storm had subsided, and it was only lightly raining outside. The lightning had had its fierce night, and had decided to go without notice, ready to strike whenever it feels like it. 

Bill gave Harry a weary look and said in a tired tone, " Sorry, Harry. We didn't really do anything. Sorry I had to drag you along on one of my stupid 'ventures." 

Harry swished the thought away with a flick of his hand and replied in a more colorful tone, "No, Bill. It was fun!" Bill glared at Harry. "Alright, it wasn't. But we did actually _do _something. We saw Colin." Bill's expression softened and he nodded, yawning with drowsiness. "Well, I better get to bed, tomorrow's the last day left of vacation. See ya' in the morning, Bill." Harry said, following Bill's yawn. 

The two of them separated, and went their separate ways. Halfway up the stairs to Ron's room, Harry was pretty much asleep; his head drooped, and his eyes watered from yawning. He was extremely close to falling right there, on the steps, and going to sleep, but his feet kept moving up, up, up. Soon enough, Harry was fast asleep in his bed; curled up with the warm blankets, and the silent _pitter-patter_ of the rain reassuring him a good night's rest. Luckily, Harry _did_ have a good night's sleep, and a dreamless one, at that.

*****************

Waking up to Ron's exclamation of, " Oh blimey, Mom! There's _no way _I am _ever_ going to do twenty chores by noon!" Harry sat up in bed and glanced at the door, where Ron was standing, holing a piece of paper, and calling down to his mother. "Oh yes, sir, you are going to get it all done. _Before noon_. So I suggest starting right away!" came the call of Mrs. Weasley. 

Ron turned red-faced away from the door, and muttered a few inaudible words to himself. He looked over at Harry and smiled, " Finally up? Get your beauty sleep? Bill and Ginny are still out cold, too." Ron said, taking a seat on his orange bed. Harry sighed and nodded, his hair awry, and getting in his eyes. 

Harry got up to get dressed, although he was already dressed with yesterday's clothing. "Ah, so tired last night, you didn't even bother to change?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged, kicking open his trunk, and secretly stashing the discarded invisibility cloak into it while grabbing a new change of clothes. "I guess so, last night went by to fast for me to keep up." He said offhandedly. Ron nodded, and stood up to leave. "See ya' downstairs, Harry." his voice echoed up to Harry as Ron began to descend the steps. Harry nodded, and quickly changed, thinking about last night. Thinking mostly about Ginny.

__

What really happened last night? Was it just my imagination, or did Ginny really connect us two? Harry thought, pulling on his faded blue jeans. _Or was it all a dream? Did I really hear a little voice while using floo-powder to get back to the Burrow? Or am I going mad?_ Harry's taunting thoughts went on like this all through breakfast; he had oranges, toast and jelly, waffles, and scrambled eggs. 

Near the end of breakfast, when Harry was just finishing his last waffle, Ginny came and sat next to him. Her eyes were cast downward and her blazing red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was dressed in green, her favorite color. Harry waited for what she was going to say, but apparently, she wouldn't speak 'till Mrs. Weasley was out of the kitchen. She sat patiently watching her mother with close and attentive eyes. Harry finished his meal, but didn't go put his plate in the sink. He too waited with Ginny for Mrs. Weasley to go elsewhere. 

Mrs. Weasley rustled around, cleaning dishes, and using her free hand to magic some leftover food into the refrigerator. Harry got an idea, and said in an urgent tone, "Mrs. Weasley, um, we will clean the dishes for you." Ginny beamed at him. Mrs. Weasley turned, and smiled weakly, she obviously hadn't gotten much sleep last night. 

"Bless you, Harry," she said, giving a nod, " Ginny. Thank you terribly for doing this!" She rushed out of the kitchen, giving a glance and a smile back to the two of them. She turned and vanished around the next corner; Harry could hear her singing a familiar tune. Ginny heaved a sigh, and looked at Harry with gleeful eyes. 

"Great, now we have to wash the dishes," said Ginny, standing up and heading towards the soapy sink. Harry followed her with his plate, and stood beside her, glaring at the sink as he placed it in it. 

"Ginny, there _was_ something you wanted to talk to me about, right?" Harry asked, looking at her with his alarming green eyes. Ginny twirled her head around to look into his eyes. She nodded. "_Oh course_, Harry. Of course I did." "Go on, Ginny, spill it!" 

Ginny searched his eyes, and said, "Alright, Harry. Remember last night?" "You bet I do." Harry said grimly, remembering meeting the new and, _different,_ Colin. "No, when I held your hand." Ginny watched as Harry nodded, and began to wash the dishes. "Well, I-um-didn't want to give you the wrong impression. I _did_ hold your hand because the thunder startled me. And I _do _like storms, as everyone told you last night. The truth is that, I just wanted to hold your hand. I _absolutely did not_ mean to trigger that spell that linked us together. I'm so sorry about that, Harry." Ginny turned to the dishes and started to clean. 

Harry loved the way that she said his name; she said it like it was an old antique that was to be treated extremely carefully. She said it with such airiness, and lightness that her voice almost became more silent than the quietest whisper of the wind. 

"S'okay, Ginny. I know that you didn't mean to. You know that by the end of this year, we will know each other like the back of our own hands. There's no stopping what you might see. Like last night, at dinner." Harry continued to wash the dishes, and noticed that they were down to only three left. Ginny spun around and demanded to know what Harry knew.

"Okay, Ginny, granted. I saw, well, you, and someone else, standing by the lake on the school grounds," Harry started, filling her in on the strange image. Ginny looked startled, and blushed. 

"You, you may be seeing the future, Harry. Or it could have been one of my weird daydreams, you know. I saw something last night, too." At this, Harry stopped cleaning, and looked over at her, it was her time to spill. "Go on!" Harry said urgently. Ginny grinned, and shrugged. "Only you daydreaming about what Hermione looks like!" 

She giggled violently, her shoulders sagging with mirth. Harry threw the wet washrag at her, and it plunged onto her red head. "I would_ never_ dream like that about Hermione!" Harry yelled, breaking down into laughter with Ginny. 

"Oh yea? You did! Y-you-you did, Harry! You did!" Ginny gasped between laughter. She picked up the washcloth, and chucked it over at Harry, who was now holding his stomach and chuckling merrily. It hit him square into his left eye. Harry shook his head, " Now you are going to _pay_!" He said to her, laughing, and retrieving the cloth. 

This time, when Harry threw the washrag, Ginny caught it, and plunged it back into the sink. She pulled it out, soaked with bubbles, and threw it at Harry, without ringing it out. Harry was now wet all over his face and left pant leg. Ginny looked the same, only her head was the only wet part about her. But the floor was a different story. It was accumulating puddles of soapy water from both the throwing of the cloth, and the overflowing sink. The two of them had accidentally left the sink flowing. Fortunately, Ginny spotted it, and turned it off. 

This '_cute_' little fight between Ginny and Harry didn't end 'till Ron came in, and sent Ginny away to change her soaked clothes. Harry was the most wet, but he didn't care. The water fight had lasted for almost ten minutes, and the wash rag had eventually been abandoned for cups, which they filled up with soapy water, and spilled them on each other. 

"Harry? Again, I see you with my sister? Oh well, she's all yours!" Ron joked, rushing Harry upstairs. Harry grinned, but replied to Ron, " Nope, she's not _all_ mine, just her friendship, that's all." Ron looked highly unconvinced.

"Oh com'on! You two have something more than friendship." Ron said, leading Harry into his room. Harry almost said 'of course we do' but that would cause a commotion with the whole Weasley family about Harry and Ginny being connected. Instead, Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron, and went to pick out other clothes. 

Harry sorted through the clothes, and finally pulled out some clean ones. Ron shook his head behind Harry, and laughed. "What?" Harry asked, sounding aggravated. "Nothing, nothing at all." Ron said, holding back the laugh. "What is it, Ron?" Harry was now staring at him with green eyes behind his taped glasses. 

"You, um, you-your pants are, um, oh, never mind." Ron said, turning on his heel to go downstairs. "Whatever you say, Ron. Whatever you say." Harry said sarcastically, watching him trudge down the stairs. 

"I'll wait for you, Harry." Ron said, barely yelling. "Okay." Harry mumbled. He hated it when Ron hid things from him, especially if it was concerning himself. Harry pondered on what he would do the last free day of summer vacation while he changed his clothes for the second time that day. 

Harry ran his fingers through his wet and untidy hair. Sighing, he clumped down the stairs to meet Ron, who was vacuuming the family room floor. Harry took a seat on the couch, and watched Ron finish quickly; the family room was pretty small. 

Ron pulled out the list of chores to do, and made a check on it. "Four down, sixteen more to go. I've de-gnomed the garden, vacuumed this room, my room, and the twins room already." Ron said, plopping down beside Harry. "And only three more hours to do the rest." Harry said, glancing at Ron, knowing the familiar stressed expression. 

"Blimey! No way! Harry, will you go fix Ginny's mirror? Meet me in my room when you're done, I will have two other things done by then." Ron gasped, his eyes looking bewildered. Harry nodded, and Ron patted him on the back, "Thanks, Harry! Thanks a lot!" 

Ron scrambled out the door, and walked outside, stuffing the list into his pocket once again. Harry made his way quickly to Ginny's door. He felt the need to knock, so he did. Ginny answered the door, and stuck her head out. "Oh, Harry. It's only you. Come on in." she said, quickly opening the door to let him in, and then swiftly shutting it. 

"Where's this mirror that I have to fix?" Harry asked, scanning the room. Her wand lay on the dresser, and her trunk was propped up on her bed, getting ready to be packed. "Oh good! I was going to pack that, too. It's right over there." She said, pointing to her desk which was piled with last-minute homework; Harry had finished his in one week at the Dursleys' because he had had a lot of free time, being trapped up in his room for something that Dudley had done. Dudley had broken the Dursleys' new television set, and his parents weren't too happy, so they punished Harry instead. It was nothing new, Harry was always being punished, he was just glad that he didn't have to crawl into the little cupboard where he used to sleep, and practically live in a long time ago. 

Harry walked over, and picked up the mirror. It revealed her diary, lying face-open to Harry, who had the temptation to sit down and read it, but he refused to. Instead, Harry walked across the room, to where he wouldn't be tempted to look at the diary. 

Harry held the mirror in one hand, and whipped out his pocketed wand with the other; Harry had been hiding his wand in his pocket every day, just in case something happened, ever since the end of last year. It was now just as important as remembering to wear clothes. 

He placed the tip of his wand to the broken pocket-sized mirror, which was cracked in five different places, and muttered a charm to fix it. Harry pulled his wand away to see that the mirror hadn't been fixed; he tried it again, but he still got the same results; nothing happened in the slightest. Frowning at not being able to fix an innocent mirror, Harry asked Ginny with puzzlement, "Ginny? What did you do to this mirror? It won't fix, at _all_." 

Ginny shot Harry and annoyed look. "Don't be silly. It only broke last night; I don't know when, though. I came back to my room, when you carried my trunk down for me, and it was just- well -broken." She said, taking the mirror and looking into it. Harry lowered his wand and used his free hand to point over at the dresser with her wand on it. 

"You can always take that mirror." Harry said, referring to the gold mirror propped up on the dresser, with what looked like several jewelry boxes, and make-up accessories surrounding it. Ginny nodded, but decided to take the broken mirror instead. Harry didn't ask why because he knew he would find out the reason sooner or later. 

"Well, I gotta' meet Ron up in his room, see you at lunch." Harry excused himself, and quietly walked out of Ginny's room. He barely heard her say, " Yea, bye, Harry." In a dazed tone of voice as he walked up the steps to Ron's room. When he entered, Ron was already lying on the bed, arms crossed over his chest trying to hold in his patience, which was quickly escaping. Harry got the feeling that if he was gone any longer, Ron would have tracked him down and pulled him by the collar of his shirt up to his room. Luckily, Harry was just in time. 

Ron sat up so quickly, his hair ruffled in with the movement. He shot Harry an appreciative look, and then said, "Thirteen more to go!" Harry nodded, and then a sudden thought struck him. "Ron. How come you have to have them all finished by _noon_?" Harry thought it odd that Ron had to get everything done, and then still have a half-day left. 

Ron shrugged, " I dunno' I don't ever question Mother, when she's all fumed like this." That was a good enough answer for Harry, so he hopped up and trotted down the stairs after Ron. "Now what?" Harry asked, catching up with his best friend. 

"Oh, nothing too bad. Just to clean Ginny's, the twins', mom and dad's and my room, not to mention Percy's old one, and the kitchen. Then a number of odd little things such as cleaning the bathroom, fixing a thing or two, and putting a charm on all of the gnomes to make them do all of this for me." Ron laughed, despite the fact that students couldn't use magic out of school. 

"Ron! What a great idea, only one thing; _we can't use magic out of school_." Harry warned Ron sarcastically. Ron replied in an irritated voice, " Of course! I knew that! _We_ can't use magic out of school. _Bill_ can!" Harry knew where this was going to lead, but he laughed anyway. 

"Sure, Ron. Where is Bill, anyway?" Harry asked, glancing behind his shoulder. They were now outside, heading across the lawn to a bunch of gathered trees. "Over here. It's where he always goes." Ron replied, quickening his pace. "Won't your mom and dad notice that gnomes are running around doing your chores?" Harry asked, matching Ron's pace. 

Ron shook his head, " Nah, mom's down helping at the Leaky Cauldron, and dad's at work, we can get away with it." Harry smiled, and laughed as they entered the group of trees. The dirt under their feet was scattered with tufts of new green grass, and held the rich smell of nature. The standing timber smelled like fresh fruit and clung to each other like a binding spell was holding them all together. 

As they made it through the tall grass and trees, Harry felt that this place looked oddly familiar. A creek hugged against the trees and the bushes full of berries and odd types of fruit. Then Harry recognized it; the place from his dream. He silently vowed never to step another foot in there after that day. Dreams, as he had learned, had a tendency to tie in with what really happened in the physical world. His Divination professor had mentioned once briefly that some dreams could tell the future, or something like it. Harry had heard her mutter that things can be avoided; he intended to avoid this. 

Ron caught Harry's attention again as he addressed Bill, who was lying under an apple tree, munching merrily on an apple, and enjoying the cool breeze and the shade. "Hey Bill, can you enchant some of the gnomes in the garden to do my chores?" Ron asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. Harry smiled, and awaited Bill's reply. 

Bill lowered his apple, and examined it; he had eaten half of it. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Ron hung his head and nodded yes. "Well, then I guess that settles that." Bill went back to eating the apple, and Ron gave him a cold look. Harry gaped at Bill; he was so sure that Bill would say yes. 

"Alright, do it your way, Bill. If you don't wanna' be cooler than Charlie, then I guess that's your choice to make. But I always thought that it was your _duty_ to be the _coolest _one around." Ron said smoothly; Harry saw a flicker of a smile on Ron's face. Bill examined the two of them with piercing eyes. Then his face softened, and he replied, "Let's go get those gnomes!" 

Ron punched the air in front of him with joy, and laughed. Harry smiled broadly, still half-pondering on Ginny's mirror. _Why wouldn't it fix_? He asked himself, but he was never able to come up with a logical answer. Harry dropped the subject, but it continuously nagged him on the way down to the Weasley's garden. 

Bill and Ron were deep in conversation about Charlie and his career of dragons. Harry walked behind them, and looked around, enjoying the view. The lush mini-forest ended, and they were now in he Weasley's yard. Harry sighed and heard a few sentences of their conversation. 

"Who would want to do _that_ as a career?" Ron asked. Bill rubbed his chin, " I don't really know, maybe something that happened at Hogwarts while he was there got him interested." Harry tuned out their chatter, and focused on the Burrow. He could see Ron's tiny window, and Ginny's, and the twin's bedroom windows. Harry found himself wanting to know what Ginny was doing at the moment. 

A scene in his head came, and took over his sight. Ginny, in the kitchen, singing a lovely tune. She was sweeping the floor, but there was something wrong with it. It was the table. Instead of being small, tidy, and swamped with chairs, it was big, and round with only three chairs. It had a smoldering cauldron on it's top, and there was what looked like a door underneath the table. But that wasn't the only thing wrong; Ginny didn't notice that Harry was watching her. Maybe it was something that Ginny was thinking, but he couldn't tell. There was only one way to find out. 

Harry shook the thought away, and looked up ahead of him where Bill and Ron were. "Ron! Bill! You go on ahead without me! I-I need to go get a drink of water! I'll come back out when I notice zombie gnomes stomping around doing your chores, okay?" Harry called up to them. Bill glanced back at Harry, and flashed him a smile, while Ron yelled back to him, "Sure, Harry! I'll see you at lunch, then!" Harry nodded, and turned to run into the back door. 

Harry bulldozed the door open, and stumbled into the tiny kitchen. It was just as it had looked before, same old small table overflowing with chairs, and it was just as tidy and neat as could be. Then Harry saw it. Ginny had wanted to show Harry it; she had wanted him to know only. Beneath the table was a little trap door. It had an unlocked padlock on the old rusted brass handle, and beside it lay a messed rug. The little rug that Harry had never noticed, covered up the door. Now, the hatch lay uncovered, and Harry knew what to do.

He checked to see if there was no one near, and when he saw that the house was deserted, Harry silently climbed under the table. He opened the hatch with a fierce tug, and it snapped open. Harry climbed in, and then pulled the rug back over the door as he closed it over him. 

Harry turned around into pitch dark. He could feel walls beside him, and they felt oddly damp. Harry waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they never did, he whipped out his wand and whispered, " _Lumos_!" Light blossomed from the tip of his wand and pierced the gloomy atmosphere. 

He slowly trailed the light over the walls. Stone, damp stone, only it wasn't gray or even black; it was green. Green, Harry knew, was Ginny's favorite color, the color of Slytherin, and even the color of his own eyes. That was all he could see, green stone, even the ground he walked on was green, only it was splattered with bits of nature. Flowers of every color, green tufts of grass, and even little blue, green, and yellow butterflies that fluttered close to the ground around Harry's feet. 

Harry took a slow step forward and found the same thing. He held his wand steadily in front of him, and took several steps forward and around the next bend. He was now facing a steel door engraved with two handprints and several tiny circles. Beside the door was a panel that had many buttons on it, each being a single symbol such as a raindrop, or a sun. Two buttons were pushed in; a button bearing the tree symbol and another bearing three slanted straight lines in a row. Harry decided to leave the panel alone, and turned to the door. The handprints looked big enough for any human's hands. Harry stuck his wand into his pocket, the end still lit sticking up and steadily lighting a spot on the green stone ceiling, and cautiously placed his left hand into the correct place. The handprint was several centimeters larger than Harry's scrawny, bony hands. Harry brought his other hand up to the other handprint, and let both his hands rest upon the door. 

"Do I need to say something?" Harry whispered to himself. He looked over at the opposite wall of the panel, and saw nothing but an engraving of a lion surrounded by a circle. Harry shook his head, sighing. He still left his hands on the door though. The only thing that the lion reminded Harry of was a cat with big teeth and claws, and _the Gryffindor lion_. 

"Gryffindor." Harry said doubtfully. The door didn't budge, nor do anything for that matter. "Lion." he tried, sighing again and he let his hands slide down. 

"Just say _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, Harry." Said a voice. Harry whirled around and saw no one, then he remembered Ginny. She had been watching him. "Sure, Ginny. Who made that up?" Harry asked as he placed his hands back into the handprints. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." He whispered. The door swung open as he heard Ginny's reply. 

"It's the Hogwarts motto, it's on the Hogwarts seal. You've never heard it?" Harry smiled, and nodded. "Oh, I've heard of it, alright. Where are you anyhow?" Harry was standing in the doorway to the oddest thing he had ever seen, but it didn't surprise him. 

Trees, simmering in the water-like sunlight coming from nowhere. A light breeze came through the trees, ruffling Harry's hair slightly, and tousling the green tufts of fresh new grass. That was all that was before him; trees and wind, only the wind was extremely featherweight. Harry emerged from the doorway into the light. He didn't feel any warmth, but he could sure feel the light and comforting breeze that continuously whisked over him. It looked almost, well, fake, to be exact. It looked too alive and cheerful to be real. 

"What is this?" Harry asked, "And _where_ are you, Ginny?" Harry took a few steps and then had the sudden urge to sit down; not of his own free will. He sat down, feeling the hardness of the ground under him. He did _not_ like the feeling he had at that moment; it was like something was controlling his body, was somehow taking over his own thoughts. But in a way it was soothing, everything was wiped from Harry's mind and nothing but pure peace came. 

Harry no longer held the thought to fight against whatever was _pressuring _him to sit. He just sat and let the wind wash over him, not remembering what he was doing or even where he was, but also not caring about anything; not even caring about the wind that was fiercely gaining speed and force. 

Harry closed his eyes and fell back silently into a deep sleep. The only thing was that he wasn't tired at all, not even the slightest bit sleepy. Harry slept without dreams, without anything but the darkness of the underside of his eyelids. 

As Harry slept, Ginny emerged from the nearby forest. She had lost mental communication with Harry, and she was highly worried. Rushing over to him, she gasped uncontrollably. 

"This-this has never happened! You cannot possibly fall asleep in this place, which's how I created it! How- what?" Ginny stumbled over her own words helplessly. She was afraid to touch him, afraid of what might happen. 

Ginny had created her own secret place last summer. She had gotten so bored with herself, that she studied how to create a lot of things. She had learned what Harry hadn't yet in Transfiguration. Changing nothing into something was extremely hard for Ginny, especially since she was dealing with semi-dark magic. Let's just say, it would be in the books in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts. 

Ginny pursed her lips tightly, thinking what she should do. Harry wasn't used to dark magic, well _this_ type of dark magic, which creates a strong atmosphere of silence, that prevents the atmosphere of sleepiness, and keeps everyone from knowing that there is actually magic being done by a student, which was what Ginny was looking for on some days. She leaned close to his ear, and whispered into it, " Harry? Can you hear me? Show me if you can, give me a sign that you are alive. All I want is a sign, any sign, any sign at all!" Ginny was beginning to sound extremely desperate. 

She wanted so badly to see what he was thinking, if he was thinking. Somehow, it was blocked; all mental communication with Harry right at the moment was blocked. She lightly reached for his hand, and gripped it slightly harder than she should have. 

She strained her thoughts to settle on Harry, and what he was thinking. She was creating a strong headache, which interfered with her concentration. Ginny squeezed her eyes tight with stupendous effort, and thought harder than she could have ever imagined. 

She saw Harry, as himself, looking like he always did. That was what she had done before, to communicate with Harry. She looked him over from head to toe, she examined every hair on his head. In her head, everything seemed so perfect. So perfect that when she looked at Harry's eyes, or the picture of his eyes as she remembered them, she saw a hint of compassion for her. In real life, that compassion was a great deal dimmer in Harry's eyes, but it was still there. And Ginny had noticed that the night she held his hand. 

Finally she got through to him. Ginny heaved a sigh, and opened her eyes, to see nothing. She was seeing what Harry was thinking, or seeing. Blackness, darkness, nothing. Nothing at all. _Is he dead?_ Ginny panicked, and she shifted her weight as she sat beside him. She brought her other hand up to his wrist, and looked for his pulse. She found it after searching panic-stricken. _Thank goodness, _Ginny thought, _Harry's not dead, why would I think that?_

Now Ginny had to worry about waking him. "Simulation _off._" Ginny said, looking around at the grass. Nothing happened. " I _said, simulation off!_" Ginny said more urgently. Nothing happened again, as it had before. "_SIMULATION OFF, DANG YOU! SIMULATION OFF!" _ Ginny screamed, half-hoping it would wake Harry. This time something _did_ happen. 

The whole scenery flickered for a moment, and then vanished. The trees, the grass, and even the wind collapsed. Every thing was gone, and Harry and Ginny were now in a room with a green marble floor, and a crystal chandelier hung from a green stone ceiling. You could definitely tell what Ginny's favorite color was. 

Ginny shook Harry a couple times, but he didn't even stir. "That's odd." Ginny whispered to herself, "Most of the simulation's affects wear off after it is over." Ginny sighed, and effortlessly pulled Harry's body up to sit beside her. His head lolled onto Ginny's shoulder, and she sighed. 

Ginny had the greatest urge to sing a song, the song that her mother was singing earlier. So, without thought, she began to sing the familiar song that her mother used to sing to her as a lullaby. "_Even when the skies are gray, I know you will always stay. Stay with me 'till the end. Around every corner, around every bend. Even when the rain comes pouring down, I know I will always hear the graceful sound, the sound of a thousand angels coming my way, the sound that will never go away. Even when you're not near, In my heart you'll always there. In my heart is where you'll stay, until the day, when…._" Ginny's lovely voice faded away to a whisper and the song was no longer audible. When she reached the chorus again, another voice joined hers. Whether it was only in her head or not, Ginny loved every pitch of that voice. 

"_Even when the skies are gray, I know you will always stay. Stay with me 'till the end. Around every corner, around every bend._" Ginny finished with the voice. But the voice continued, and Ginny listened intently; the voice was oddly extremely familiar. 

"_Oh, and even when those skies are gray, I know you will always stay. Forever with me, around every corner, and every single bend. I will be with you for eternity, 'till the end._" The voice finished, and Ginny sighed, closing her eyes, and wishing for Harry to hear her. Then the same voice that had joined Ginny's singing said, "How completely wonderful, don't you think? My mother used to sing it to me, I suppose. I thought it sounded very familiar." 

The voice was coming from Ginny's left shoulder. "Harry! Was that you singing?" Ginny exclaimed, she was beginning to think that Harry _did_ hear her singing, and that he was so completely amazing and marvelous in his all. Ginny was so overjoyed and happy for herself, and Harry. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and yet, she couldn't possibly; she had a boyfriend, and that would be against her own rules. But if it was only a friendly kiss….

There was no answer, just the gentle feel of Harry's breath on Ginny's cheek and neck. Harry sat up and said amusingly, "Wow. You sing really great! Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have a choir. And plus, you have a _very_ comfortable shoulder. That gives you a good parking spot in my book." 

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, my shoulder is always open to you, Harry. Just let me know before you decide to take another nap on my shoulder." Harry nodded, and smiled. Ginny loved his smile, every bit of it. The way it reached to his eyes, and almost gave him a dimple. The way it showed the degree of happiness in him, and even the way his teeth peeked out. 

Ginny smiled, matching Harry's grin. All the troubling thoughts that Ginny once held in her head were demolished, and she was filled with happiness and peace, much like Harry had been, which probably led him to sleeping. But, Harry still wasn't sure about the feeling that someone had been controlling him, and making him sit down and making him fall asleep. _Thank God, _Harry thought, _Ginny saved me from possible eternal sleep_. Harry knew that wouldn't happen, but he liked the thought. 

"So, what is this place, and where did all the trees go?" Harry asked, sounding a little intrigued. Ginny swished the thought away like it was no big deal, even though she knew that it was. 

"Oh, nothing. My secret place that I created last summer." Ginny said, waiting for what she knew would be the hardest question.

"How did you do this, Ginny? And what was that panel out of the door." Harry stood up, and offered Ginny a hand. She took it, and tried to stall the answer. 

But, Ginny was saved because just then, a gnome raced past the two of them. "What! How'd _that_ get in?" "They sense dark magic, you know, did you use any dark magic, Ginny?" Harry was now looking highly worried and wanting to know the truth. He wasn't going to take a lie. Ginny nodded quickly, as she raced after the gnome, and caught it in her arms. It was wiggling, and squirming like a baby that needs a diaper change. 

"_Ginny!_" Harry said urgently, " Don't move a muscle." Ginny froze in her footsteps. "What is it, Harry? _What is it?"_ "Oh, nothing. Just a boggart, you know how to deal with them? Answer quickly, it's advancing on you!" Ginny shook her head yes. "Of course I do!" 

Ginny turned on her heal, and pictured Voldemort with a gray wig, and a sleek black dress with a top hat on and tails. Although, that wasn't what the boggart took the form of. The thing in front of Ginny was now a huge, black shaggy dog, with great big yellow eyes. Harry quickly and instantly thought that it was Sirius, his godfather who could change into a great shaggy black dog, also called an Animagus (a wizard/witch that can change into an animal).

But when Harry took a step toward the dog, it growled. _Definitely not Sirius,_ Harry thought. " The _grim_!" Ginny squeaked, and she tumbled to the floor, looking as pale as she did in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry had found her. There, she watched Harry draw his wand, and then she fainted. 

"The gnome's greatest fear is the _grim_?" Harry asked himself as he braced himself for casting a spell onto the boggart. He raised his wand, and yelled out to the quiet, "Riddikulus!" Harry whispered under his breath, "That's what she forgot to do." The boggart, which had already transformed into a dementor, was gliding toward him. Harry backed up a few steps then took for granted that the crunching, sick feeling of coldness wasn't descending on him; that feeling had made him faint several times before. 

Harry imagined that the dementor had on a short, pink dress with sick green flowers on it; the same dress that Aunt Petunia used to wear. And he also imagined that the dementor had on knee socks, and a navy blue leather jacket. Harry burst out with laughter at the sight of it. The boggart shrunk back like the laughter was a great weight. Then, eventually it disappeared with a '_poof_'.

Harry sighed, and quickly squatted down to Ginny, who lay completely unconscious. "Ginny?" Harry took her hand, and shook it lightly. She groaned, and opened one eye cautiously. "Is it gone, Harry?" Harry nodded, and grinned at her. "Now I am the one who's waking you up, only this time, we didn't sing." Ginny grinned back, and giggled. "I guess so, Harry. I guess so." 

__


	6. The Awaited Reunion

Chapter Six: The Awaited Reunion  ****

Chapter Six: The Awaited Reunion 

Harry sat at the tiny kitchen table as he watched Ron set the table for dinner. This would be Ron's last chore, his _last_. Even though he had not finished them all by noon, Harry gave him credit for actually doing _some _of it. After the boggart, Harry and Ginny had sneaked back up to the kitchen for Lunch. By then, the gnomes were almost done with their chores, well, rather Ron's chores. The one that had mysteriously managed to get into Ginny's secret place was kept as a pet down there for Ginny to use later on when she needed it. The only reason that she had actually agreed to keep the gnome was because it was a baby, and could be trained, and plus, she didn't need the gnome telling all the other gnomes about what it had discovered. She intended to keep her _secret _place a secret. 

Ginny had half-ran to her room to look as if she was cleaning it like she was supposed to be doing when her parents came back. The gnomes were all making their way back to the garden when the Weasley parents came home, and Bill had broken the charm quickly, and had let the gnomes go about their garden business, and had erased their memory of what they had just done and why. 

After lunch, Harry had managed to get away from everyone and go up to Ron's room by himself. He had slept a few hours, without dreaming. Then, he was woken up by Ginny, telling him to come outside for a game of Quidditch in the front yard. He had gotten up, changed into old clothes that could get muddy, and then went outside. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and even Ginny had enjoyed a smaller version of quidditch, even though the game lasted almost three hours. Mrs. Weasley had made dinner, and Mr. Weasley had refereed the game. Now, the game was over, and everyone but Harry had gone upstairs to change and wash up. 

Harry sat there at the table, covered in mud, for he had been the seeker, and had rammed into the mud many times to distract Ginny, who was the other seeker. The storm the other night had made a great deal of mud and puddles of water everywhere, especially at the Burrow; inside and out were puddles of water or mud, and even both. 

Mrs. Weasley, who was dishing up potatoes that mashed themselves into the plates, shot Harry a disapproving look, and said in a small but audible voice, "Harry, dear, would you mind if you went upstairs and tidied up a bit?" Her eyes raked over his spattered glasses, his muddy face and clothes, and his cut just below his left eye that brought out the green in his eyes even more. Harry sighed, and shook his head as he got up to go change. "Thank you, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at him. Ron looked up from the refrigerator door, and smiled at him. 

Harry turned and walked slowly up the stairs. Passing Ginny's room, he heard her humming the tune of the song that they had sung together earlier. He had loved that whole time with Ginny, every single moment, and every single word that she spoke. Every single movement that she made entranced him. _Ron was right,_ Harry thought, _Ginny and me _do_ have something more than friendship, I think_.

Harry contemplated on what he really saw in Ginny, past all of her beauty, as he changed into dry and clean clothes. When he was done, he strutted over to the door, swung it open, and scuttled out onto the stairs, trying to block the sound of the very load _creak_ of the door as it opened and shut behind him. 

Yawning, Harry headed downstairs. As he reached Ginny's room, he stopped at the door. He could hear her beautiful and mystical voice raising with the words of the lullaby. "_Even when the skies are gray, I know you will always stay. Stay with me 'till the end. Around every corner, around every bend._" She sang with grace. Then she went into her own version of the chorus. "_Oh yea, even when those skies are gray, I know that you will always, always stay. Stay with me, forever, and ever, 'till the end. Around every single corner, and around every single bend._" Harry hadn't noticed that he had begun to sing along with her, and her voice came to a halt. 

The door in front of Harry opened quickly, and Ginny appeared in the doorway. She gave him an appraised look, and grinned. "Time for dinner, Harry?" she stepped out of her room, and closed the door behind her; all the while her eyes were locked with his. Harry nodded, and escorted her down the stairs.

Harry had definitely found a change in Ginny. She was so much more open with him, and she wasn't afraid to look at him, especially in the eyes. Plus, she hardly ever blushed when she looked at him now. And all of this had happened in only two or three days. But Harry had also noticed a change in himself, and Ginny sensed it too. He wasn't as tense, and alert, but he still held his wand every day in his pocket, and he was always ready to defend himself. But, he had also become just a tad bit more affectionate towards Ginny, and had been a little more open with her than usual. This startled Harry when he found it to be true. But there was still something about Ginny that made him uneasy, and, unfortunately, he couldn't figure out what it was at the moment. 

The two of them went down to the already-full dinner table, and they had oddly been placed to sit beside each other. "Ron, he set the table." Harry whispered under his breath to Ginny over his shoulder as they both took a seat. Ron looked over at them, and flashed a mischievous grin. Harry shook his head slightly, and smiled back, the way that he did when he had just received one of Ron's practical jokes, and he was giving the sign to watch out, because Harry was going to get him back. Ginny glanced over at Ron and flamed a smile that was telling Ron that she would get him back also; this was bad for Ron for Harry and Ginny would most likely team up together, and plot revenge on him. The words of last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor flashed through Ron's head. "_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_" Ron's expression darkened from across the table, and he forced a smile that read, _now, go easy on me! I had to do something; I had no fun at all today, well, besides the quidditch game, but that was only three hours!_

Harry smiled a real smile this time, and began to fill his mouth with the mashed potatoes. Ginny did the same beside him, and Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Ginny did the same, and Harry glimpsed a twitch of a smile spread onto Ginny's face. 

The dinner went on like this, until Harry couldn't bear it anymore. "So, uh, Ginny, you, uh, like your potatoes?" _Okay, _Harry thought, _that was so lame_! Ginny didn't seem to mind, and she nodded, "My compliments to the chef." Mrs. Weasley beamed at Ginny, and went on eating her chicken breast. 

Ginny pushed her plate forward, and pronounced that she was done, but she did not ask to be excused. Harry smiled, and heard himself chuckle inside. _Ginny is waiting for me!_ Harry thought, giving Ginny a joyful look. She saw him, and returned the favor. She mouthed the words _meet me upstairs; my room_, then she asked to be excused. Her mother nodded, and smiled as Ginny jumped up from her seat, took her plate to the sink, and skipped out of the kitchen. Ron shook his head, and laughed to himself quietly. Harry really hoped that no one had seen Ginny mouth those words to him that meant so much. 

Harry looked over at Ron, and beckoned with his head slightly to meet him outside. "May I be excused, Mrs. Weasley?" "Oh course, dear, and yes, Ron you are excused too." Mrs. Weasley said, as she saw Ron begin to stand up without asking. Both boys rushed their plates to the sink, and hurried out of the kitchen. Ron opened the front door, and walked outside, followed closely by Harry. 

The moon was slowly rising, and the illumination from the moon was bouncing off of the grass, and making it look like it was glowing in the quickly deepening darkness. Harry led Ron over to a side of the house, the one with the least windows. 

"Alright, Ron. You win. I _do_ think that me and Ginny have something more than friendship, but, I dunno' something is just a little odd about her." Harry said, pursing his lips together, and looking at Ron with concern.

"Hello, Harry? Are you in there? Ginny is a Weasley, in case you haven't noticed. We're all a little off, don't you think?" Ron held back a laugh, and smiled.

Harry shook his head, "No, Ron! It's not that. I am used to the Weasleys, duh, you should know that! But Ginny, I dunno', there is really something different about her. And no, it is not because she is a girl, or because she is extremely pretty, either. I mean something to do with magic, like she is involved in, uh, Dark Magic." Harry watched Ron's eyes widen.

"You-you're sure? I mean-should I tell? What do we do?" Ron stuttered. He took a few steps back, and leaned against the house.

"_ No, _I am _not _sure, but let's just say that I have a knack for sensing Dark Magic, and it effects me like you wouldn't imagine. I mean, heck! Would you take a look at what Dark Magic did to my forehead? Not to mention my family?" Harry was sounding exasperated now, and Ron was spacing off, most likely in deep thought. 

Ron shook his head slightly, and said, "No, Ginny wouldn't-couldn't- be involved with Dark Magic, it's just not her. And you would think that I would know my own sister." 

"Sure Ron, I guess. But, I wish that I knew who her boyfriend was." Harry said, catching Ron's attention again. Ron shot a funny glance at Harry.

"It's you, isn't it?" Ron stifled a laugh, and subsided at the grim look on Harry's face. "It's not _you_, Harry? Wow! Who then, hum, Draco Malfoy, maybe?" Harry's head shot up at that comment.

"No, she would never, _ever_, do something like that. Not with Malfoy, no. You are wrong, it could have been someone else, under that invisibility cloak, you know. And plus, you just contradicted yourself. You said that Ginny would _never_ be involved with Dark Magic, and we all know that Malfoy is composed of Dark Magic, itself." Harry crossed his arms, and smiled at Ron, who was now frowning.

"Yea, I guess, Harry. What ever you say. But, I guess that I do agree with you, I mean, yea. But, _still_, who do you think that it could be, Harry? Who the heck is Ginny's boyfriend?" Ron asked, sighing, and giving Harry a semi-irritated look. 

Harry smiled. "I will tell you when I find out. Oh, and plus, we can badger her in the train, on the way to Hogwarts. Hermione is saving us a seat in the train, one for you, one for me, and one for Ginny."

Ron chuckled, and said, "Oh! So you can sit by Ginny, and I can sit by Hermione! Perfect! Now, we will fight even more!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, "Okay, then you can sit by Ginny, or me, if you'd like." Harry knew which one Ron was going to pick. 

"You, duh, Harry." Ron said, slightly punching Harry's arm in that way that all buys do to show that they are tough, and communicate through wrestling. Harry smiled, and said, "Let's go back inside." 

Ron nodded, and caught up with Harry. "I have some serious Wizard TV to catch up on!" _Wizard TV_ is what Ron called his dad's Muggle TV that had been bewitched to channel with the other wizards' TV's. Ron hurried ahead of Harry, and rushed inside, stealing the remote from George, and clicking through the channels, his eyes glued to the screen. 

Harry had no problem sneaking up to Ginny's room, since everyone was fighting over which channel to watch. Again, he didn't knock, but told her to come open the door. She did, and she opened it wider for Harry to slick through. 

"So, what is it?" Harry asked, wanting to make the conversation as long as possible. Ginny closed the door silently, and then hurried over to her desk, shut something quickly, most likely her diary, and shoved it into her open trunk that was now at the foot of her bed, fully packed. 

Ginny turned on her heel, and looked at Harry in the eyes. He loved that. But what had just hit him was how he knew that she had a boyfriend. He hadn't gotten a flash, or even a message from Ginny of any kind. He just, well, knew. 

Before Ginny could speak he asked her, "Do you have a boyfriend, Ginny? I am not gonna' be hurt." Harry watched Ginny's smile fall to a sorry look. She nodded.

"Yes, Harry. I do, well, I _did_." Harry gave her a puzzled look, and asked, "Well, who is it, Ginny?" That was when she blushed. "Neville." She squeaked the word out like it was embarrassing, which it shouldn't be, since she was seeing him. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, and smiled at her, then realized what she had said. _I do, well, I did._ "Now what do you mean, _did_?" Harry quietly whispered, as he looked her over. "I just broke up with him by owl today. I haven't seen him in the chamber for a long time." Harry gave her another questioned look. 

"The chamber?" "My secret place, you remember?" Harry nodded, and smiled broadly. "So, you two found that you liked each other last year at the Yule Ball, Ginny?" Harry asked, still smiling broadly. 

Ginny nodded silently. Neville had asked Ginny to the Yule Ball last year, because he was turned down gently by Hermione. 

Harry was so overjoyed with happiness, that he wanted to jump up and down and shout Hurrah! He had often had this feeling after he had just won a quidditch game for Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Harry had always been a natural at playing quidditch and riding on a broom, just like his father. He was also the youngest player on the Gryffindor quidditch team, not to mention the seeker for the Gryffindor team. The only bad thing was that Draco Malfoy was the seeker for Slytherin, even though Harry had hardly lost to him. But there was also Cho Chang, she was another seeker, and extremely pretty, but to Harry, not near as pretty as Ginny had gotten. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, avoiding his eyes, for the first time in a couple days. Harry gave her a funny look, and took a couple steps toward her. He was now almost nose to nose with her, if she would just lift her face up to look at him. 

"Ginny," Harry started, and she raised her head slightly, barely looking into his eyes. "Ginny." Harry repeated, and this time she raised her head fully to examine Harry's face.

Harry looked her in the eyes, and smiled gently, watching her smile lightly; her lips still slightly pursed together with concentration. Now, Ginny was not just looking in Harry's eyes, she was searching them. Searching them for anything, anything at all. And eventually she did find something; she found a slight glimmer in his eye that normally wasn't there. But she couldn't read that glint, it was foreign to her, she had never seen Harry look at anyone like that, but then again, she had avoided his eyes for most of her life that she knew him. 

"Harry," Ginny began to say, but Harry brought his finger to her lips, and shushed her entirely, she knew that she could have stayed like that forever, silent, like Harry wanted. Harry looked further into her eyes, and let his hand fall down from her lips, giving Ginny the chills; not chills of fright, chills of happiness. 

Harry silently leaned forward and kissed her. His lips touched hers, and Ginny now knew what that special glint in his eye meant. She leaned into the kiss, and took Harry's hand lightly. Harry felt completely happy, unlike any other time in his life, and Ginny felt the same. They both wished to stay like that forever, kissing each other gently, and holding hands. Everything in the world seemed right and perfect to Harry. Then what seemed like all too soon, Ginny pulled away, and looked at Harry again. Harry smiled, and squeezed her hand lightly. 

"I've never, ever felt better, Ginny." Harry whispered to her. Ginny threw her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug. Harry, putting his arms around her, and returning the embrace, was still trying to gather up what had just happened. _Was it good, _Harry thought, _or bad to kiss her?_ Harry threw the thought aside, and lightly pushed Ginny away. Once again, he examined her face; her high cheekbones, and her lofty red curls falling over her ears. 

"Are _you_ alright, Ginny?" Harry asked, still looking at her in that peculiar way. Harry still held her hand in one of his; Ginny was now staring at her hand engulfed in his, just like she had when the spell linked the two of them together mentally. That storm, that wonderful storm, Harry would never forget, because it led up to all of this. The grateful conversations with Ginny, being able to communicate with her anywhere he was, figuring out who her boyfriend used to be, experiencing her secret chamber under the Burrow, and even hearing her sing, and singing with her, all were because of the storm. Even the _kiss_, Harry owed it all to that one storm, and he was so extremely happy at what had happened, that he wanted to kiss Ginny again. But he didn't have to this time, for Ginny had already leaned in close.

Ginny kissed Harry back to signify her answer to Harry's question. _I've never, ever felt better, Harry._

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, and listening to the wind howl and creak around the corners of the Burrow. The wind had picked up since Ginny and Harry had kissed. After they had emerged from Ginny's room, they both walked down the stairs together, and plopped down to watch TV with the rest of the family. Harry had sat down beside Ron, and Ginny beside Harry. Every time Ginny looked at Harry, or when Harry looked at her, they would both blush slightly, and then pretend to be extremely interested in things across the room from each other, and study that object for a while until the TV caught both of their attention again. 

Now, everyone was in bed, each one nervous for his or her own reasons. For Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, it was the fact that tomorrow they would begin a new year at Hogwarts. This would be the twins' last year, Ginny's fourth year, and Harry and Ron's fifth year. There are a total of seven years at Hogwarts, and then you are set into the wizarding world to find a job, and your future, which it what Fred and George were most worried about. But, Harry had an idea that they would make good money out of their prank shop, _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. Harry, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea of what he would do with his life. _Will I get married? Will I ever find a perfect job? Will I ever really truly defeat Lord Voldemort for good?_ These questions were swimming around in Harry's head, driving him to the end of his plank. But along with all of these jeering thoughts, Harry had thoughts of Ginny, and the kiss he had given earlier that night.

Harry's top goal at the moment was to get through this year alive, no matter if Lord Voldemort appears again to try to defeat him, or if all of his friends turn against him and go with Lord Voldemort, he was determined to make it through. Even though he would probably die of grief if all of his friends turned from him to Lord Voldemort, he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. 

With all of these deliberations, Harry fell asleep and found himself in another dream. He was at Hogwarts, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione, who was sitting by Harry. Ron was on the other side of Harry, munching on toast. It was breakfast. 

Harry turned to his plate, and saw eggs, toast, and grits; none of the food had been touched. Hermione looked over at Harry, and gave him a perplexed glance. "Harry! Eat! You're not worried that you won't fit into your Yule Ball gowns, are you?" 

Ron snorted, and gave Hermione a fierce glance. "Guys don't worry about things like that, Hermione. Only girls do." Harry nodded, and looked back over at her. She smiled, and shrugged. "Sure, I knew that. It's just that Harry is not eating. Is it because of the Yule Ball, Harry?"

"Nah, I already know who I am gonna' take." Harry said smoothly, not sounding like himself. Ron's eyes widened as he stuffed a bite of eggs into his mouth. "'Ho, 'Arry?" Ron asked through a full mouth.

Hermione shot Ron a look of disapproval. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron. It's not polite." "Neither are 'ou, 'Ermione." Ron said, still talking with his mouth full, "'Elling other people what 'o do isn't 'olite, either." Harry smiled, and stopped the little fight before it could go any farther. 

"Hermione," Harry looked over her shoulder at Ginny, who was acting pathetic, and was hiding behind Hermione, "would you tell her that I am sorry?" 

"Who? And for what, Harry?" Hermione replied, looking concerned. "Ginny, tell her I'm sorry. She'll know what you're talking about." Harry said, glancing nervously at Ron, who returned the glance. Ron knew what was wrong.

"Sure, but why don't you…" Hermione began. Harry shook his head fiercely, and said urgently, "No! _You_ have to do it. I_ can't._" Ron nodded silently behind Harry's back at Hermione, who sighed, and turned around. 

Harry took her arm, and turned her around. "Not _now,_ Hermione." She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, _alright_." Hermione turned to her plate and began picking delicately at her orange. Ron shook his head at her, and whispered, "_Girls, what a pain!"_ into Harry's ear. Harry chuckled to himself, and felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

Harry swapped at whoever it was, and opened his eyes to see Ron's window, showing the rising sun in the corner of it's frame. "Sorry." Harry mumbled, turning over and waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was George, still in his black in gold boxers, the same ones that he had been wearing the other time Harry had a dream. 

"S'ok, Harry. Time to get ready to leave for the train. Mom's rushing us to breakfast." George said. He still had dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep. 

"You tired?" Harry asked, sitting up in bed, and rubbing his eyes for a second. George nodded, and replied, "Me and Fred stayed up all night, coming up with our newest invention, the one that turns your skin the color of the fruit. We tried it on a mouse that we found running under the floorboards, and it turned purple, like a plum!" 

Harry smiled, and rolled out of bed, following George down the stairs to eat breakfast. Ginny sat at the table, her head in her hands, and Harry could tell that she was trying to sleep some more. Her hair was combed, and she still had on her pajamas, the ones with blue and purple stars, and the ones with shorts and a tank top that showed her midriff. Across from her Ron was chowing lazily on some bagels. His hair was askew, and standing up in different places. Charlie and Bill had already left, and each one said to say good-bye to everyone as they went. Mr. Weasley held a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and Harry couldn't see any other part of him but his hands. And Fred was most likely still in bed, for he was absent from the table.

Harry plopped down beside Ron, and was instantly offered a bagel by Mrs. Weasley. He took it, and munched on it happily. He looked like he was the only one that was actually awake, and ready to get to school, besides Mrs. Weasley, who had most likely gotten up three hours ago. 

Ron glanced over at Harry, and smiled wearily. "How was your night, Harry? Sleep well, did you?" Harry nodded, and took another bite from his bagel that was smothered in butter. "I got my sleep, alright. But I think that I am the only one that did." Harry replied, and finished the bagel off. Ginny looked up at him, and smiled. Harry spotted a hint of color flush into her face as she did. Harry grinned back, and wiped his mouth on his right sleeve. 

He was still in his pajamas, too. They were black, and had broomsticks and quidditch balls all over them. Harry figured that his hair wasn't too pretty, either, but he didn't care. Messy hair was normal for him, and there was no point in trying to tame his wild hair that he had inherited from his father.

"Enough of the chitter-chatter, go get ready, we leave in ten minutes the muggle way. Go, go!" Harry sighed, and rushed upstairs with everyone else. Ron squeaked, "The _muggle_ way? Why can't we just go by floo-powder?" 

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a hard look. "Because we can't really just pop up in some muggle's fireplace, now can we?" Ron pursed his lips, and forced a smile along with the words, "No, mother, we can't." Mrs. Weasley smiled, and pointed up to Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny heading upstairs to get ready. Ron hung his head, and turned to slowly proceed up the stairs. 

In five minutes, all of the boys were ready to go, dressed and all. But Ginny, on the other hand, was in the process of putting on her make-up when all the boys were done. Everyone sat in the family room, watching the TV, and waiting for Ginny to come down with her trunk. All of the others' trunks were packed away in the Weasleys' car, or rather the cars that the Ministry of Magic had loaned to Mr. Weasley to use. Fred and George had suggested using the flying car, but Mrs. Weasley had voiced her opinion very clearly; she wasn't going to have them being seen in a flying car, and being caught by the Ministry. Fred and George had received scornful looks from their mother when they had tried to talk her into letting them fly the car. 

Ron turned to Harry, and smiled. "So, Harry?" Fred and George looked over in interest, Fred on the floor, and George on the sofa. The Weasley parents were outside dealing with the cars. Each one held the same expression on their face; an expression of deepest interest, and a mischievous glint in their eye. They wanted to know something, but Harry didn't know what they _did_ want to know. 

"So what, Ron?" Harry asked, turning his gaze from George to Ron. Fred gave a loud snigger, and looked at Ron with amusement. "What happened in Ginny's room last night?" Fred asked. Harry felt himself turn red.

"We saw her mouth those words, _meet me upstairs; my room._" Fred said, still chuckling a little bit. George was the one that snickered now. "You should just be glad that we didn't tell Mom, Dad, or anyone else." He said, "And you better be extremely glad that we all didn't go up there and barge in on you two. So, what happened?"

"Oh, and by the way, I have this pocket sneakoscope right here," Ron said, pulling one out of his jacket pocket, "so no lying." Harry flushed even more red.

Harry pondered on what he would say without giving away that he had kissed Ginny. He knew that if he still told the truth, he could get away with it. "We talked." He said, hoping that it would satisfy them; it didn't.

"Whole truth, Harry." George said, stretching his legs out on the sofa, and looking quite humble. 

Harry sighed, and knew that he couldn't lie to the Weasley's. He mumbled to himself for a while, and finally decided to make a deal with them. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you _all_ that happened only if you swear not to laugh, and swear not to pick on me or Ginny, and _swear_ not to tell a _soul_." Harry said, checking to see if the Weasley parents weren't near, which they weren't. 

George said, "I solemnly swear not to tell a soul, pick on Ginny or you, and I swear that I will not laugh." The pocket sneakoscope didn't budge. Harry believed George, and listened as Fred and Ron repeated what George had said. Each time, the sneakoscope didn't transit. Now everyone was completely silent and waiting for what Harry was going to say. 

Harry felt relieved that they had all vowed to those things, and felt more secure in telling them what had happened. "Alright. We talked a little, and then I figured out who her boyfriend used to be. _Neville Longbottom_. She said that she had broken up with him by owl yesterday, as in yesterday, to us. Then she asked if I was okay." Harry stopped there and let them all snicker at Neville for being Ginny's boyfriend over the summer. Harry was sure to keep out the part about the spell that had mentally connected them, and Ginny's secret chamber under the Burrow. 

"So, Harry, are you her boyfriend now?" Ron asked, a twinkle in his eye. Harry hadn't really thought of that. He shrugged, and said, "Go ask Ginny." 

"Yea, yea, whatever. Go on, go on." Fred said, swishing the thought away. Harry took a series of deep breaths, and then finally gathered up enough strength to say what happened next. 

"Then I walked up to her," Harry took a deep breath, "and I kissed her." The room was silent as small smiles stole onto each of their faces.

"Go Harry!" Fred yelled, punching the air in front of him. "George, that's one galleon from you to me!" George gaped at him, and crossed his arms. "Com'on! Cough it up!" Fred pushed. George sighed, and pulled a galleon out of his pocket, and handed it reluctantly over to Fred. 

"You guys made a bet on if I kissed Ginny?" Harry asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. Fred and George nodded, and smiled warmly at Harry. "Just some Weasley fun, that's all." George said, watching Harry smile. 

So far Ron hadn't said anything, and it was worrying Harry. "Ron, you alright with this?" Ron looked at him, and smiled.

"Told you so!" Ron said in a jeering voice. Then he laughed happily, and punched Harry in the shoulder. "I can't be mad at you! We're bros., remember?" Harry flashed a grin that reached his eyes; he was so glad that Ron wasn't mad, that would have ruined his first day at Hogwarts. 

"Now, don't tell Ginny that I told you, okay?" Harry whispered urgently. "Tell me what, Harry?" a voice behind Harry said. It was Ginny. She had finally finished with her make-up, and had come downstairs with her trunk. 

"Oh, nothing, Ginny. Just about something, nothing of importance, really." Ron said, backing Harry up. Harry sighed silently, and turned around to examine Ginny. She had never worn her make-up around the house, and it was the first time that Harry had seen her with make-up on. She had on green eye shadow, which brought out her eyes. She also had green mascara on, which made the green color look darker, further more bringing out her eyes. Then she had on the usual foundation, powder, and blush, along with glossy purple lipstick. The make-up had a huge positive effect on Ginny, even though Harry would think that she was beautiful with, or without, it. 

Ron shot Harry a look, and rammed his elbow into Harry's ribs. Harry looked scornfully over at Ron, and then understood. Harry raised and walked up to Ginny. He took her trunk, and headed out the door with it in his arms. Ginny watched him walk out; her eyes were full of adoration. Ron smiled goofily, and watched her as she ran out to him. 

"They're just so _perfect_, don't you think, you guys?" Ron asked, receiving nods from Fred and George. 

As Ginny caught up with Harry, she was going over what she would say in her head; she had never had to do that before. "Harry, thanks." She spat out, knowing that that wasn't what she wanted to say. Harry handed over her trunk to Mr. Weasley. "Thanks, son." Mr. Weasley said, as he turned to shove it into the trunk. Harry nodded, and then turned to go back inside. 

__

Now or never, Ginny told herself. She took a deep breath, and seized Harry's left hand. She led him over to the side of the Burrow; the same side that Harry and Ron had talked at the other night. Harry smiled to himself as he was dragged along by Ginny.

When they reached their destination, Ginny turned around to look Harry in the eye. "Harry, did you mean it last night?" Harry was startled. _She really thought that I had just kissed her for nothing, _Harry thought, as he gave her a confused look. 

"Mean what, Ginny?" "When- when you kissed me last night. Did you mean it emotionally? Or did you just kiss me because you thought that I was too pretty not to?" Harry was taken aback. 

"Ginny! I would never-_ever_-do that." Harry began to say, then felt himself blushing, "I kissed you because I thought that it would be the perfect time to; and because I- I really like you, Ginny." She smiled, and Harry saw that her smile was sincere and happy. 

"Really, Harry?" Ginny squeaked, feeling herself flush deeply. "Yes, Ginny, really." Harry took her hands, and looked deep into her eyes. "Really, truly, I do." He said.

"I do too, Harry." She cheeped, returning Harry's gaze. "Let's go, it looks like they are all gathering into the car." Harry barely heard her say; he was too lost in her eyes. Harry nodded, and smiled warmly. 

They both walked to the car, hand in hand, arm in arm. Ron had made sure that there was no other place for Ginny and Harry to sit but alongside each other, and this time neither of them flashed Ron warnings, but smiles of happiness. 

The car ride to King's Cross Station was interrupted by many arguments about who had just won a match of Exploding Snap, and much murmuring, whispering, and yelling. Most of the yelling came from Ron and the twins, because Harry and Ginny were busy whispering about odd subjects such as who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

But, nonetheless, they all made it to the train station alive. Mr. Weasley pulled into the parking lot, let everyone get out, and retrieve his or her baggage from the trunk. Mrs. Weasley handed out sandwiches to eat on the way to Hogwarts, as she did every year, and then they were all escorted to platform nine and three-quarters by Mrs. Weasley. 

"You all know what to do! Ron and Harry, you go first, followed by Fred and George, and Ginny and me will proceed you. Go! Hurry! The train leaves in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she pushed Ron and Harry forward. 

Pushing their trunks in front of them, Harry and Ron both hurried towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They gained on the barrier and in a split second they were amongst many other wizards and witches bidding farewell to their children whom would be attending Hogwarts that year. Short, tall, skinny, and wide, the people rushed around Harry and Ron who were now accompanied by Fred and George, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Harry remembered what Hermione's letter had said, _meet me in the third train car from the back_. "Third car from the back should be open, you guys." Harry announced, pushing into the crowd towards the end of the train.

"How do you know, Harry?" Ron said from behind him. "Hermione is saving it for us." Harry replied, dodging a cat in his path, making Hedwig call out. 

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins all made their way to the third train car from the back, each one dodging obstacles, and doing their best to keep up with each other. Harry almost turned over his trunk when he halted to let a gang of first-year girls pass; they had passed extremely slow because each one had to look at Harry, and his lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. This was usual for him, but he never liked the fact that almost everyone he met raked his hairline in search of the scar. 

Before long, Harry reached the car he was looking for. Without glancing in, he chucked his trunk in, and placed Hedwig beside it. "Ron! Ginny! Over here!" he yelled behind him. Then a voice caught Harry's attention.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Harry?" Harry whirled around to see a girl, standing up in the train car with her hands on her hips. "And _don't_ tell me that you don't know who I am." It was Hermione, but Harry couldn't see her very clearly because of the darkness of the train car. 

"Of course I know it's you, Hermione." Harry said, chuckling, and still not being able to see her. Harry heard her sigh, and then sit back down. "Oi! Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled, pushing up his trunk, and throwing it beside Harry's. Ron climbed up into the car, and helped pull Ginny's trunk in, which was a great deal heavier than Harry and Ron's put together. 

Harry offered Ginny a hand in, which she took, and climbed into the car. Harry clambered in after her. Fred and George appeared outside of the car, and pointed to the one behind them. Harry nodded, and watched as Mrs. Weasley rushed them into the car, and waved good-bye to them all, heading out and away from the train. The whistle blew, and Ginny plopped down beside Hermione; Harry sat beside Ron. 

The light from the windows flooded in once they started move, clearing up everything. Harry had been watching the trees pass out the window, and had noticed that everyone was extremely quiet, _too quiet_. Harry turned from the window to Ron, who was staring over at Hermione. Harry traced Ron's gaze to take a good look at Hermione, too. Harry's mouth dropped, and he felt as if he never had met the girl sitting beside Ginny. 

Hermione had changed, no she had really, _really changed_. The girl sitting in front of them was almost as beautiful as Ginny. She had straight hair that reached the middle of her back. Her bright brown eyes were enhanced with dark purple eye shadow, navy blue eyeliner, and black mascara. She also had on dark purple sparkly lipstick. But what she was dressed in was what astonished Harry the most. She wore a dark purple mini skirt, and a tight navy blue tank top. Highly unlike Hermione, she also had on five- inch heels that were like the ones that were in style for teenage girls. On top of all of that, she had many rings on her fingers, and blue crystals that hung from her earrings, and one on her necklace that hugged her neck. 

"Wow, Hermione. _Wow._" Ron said, as he looked her over once more. Even though both of the boys looked at Hermione in a whole new light, neither of them believed that Hermione had changed her personality. Hermione crossed her arms, and sighed, glancing at Ginny. 

"Look. I went and spent the summer over at my aunt's place. Victor lived just down the street or so from me the whole summer and I met some new friends. Yea, I _have_ changed, but I still am the same Hermione that you knew at the end of last year. So, don't treat me any differently. I am _not _some sort of goddess, although Victor seemed to think me as one." She giggled to herself, as she fingered one of her rings. 

"Still the same old Hermione, huh?" Ron mumbled to Harry through the side of his lips. Harry broke his gaze at Hermione to look at Ron with wide eyes. Ron nodded, and smiled. _How can he just brush this off like it isn't a big deal?_ Harry thought to himself. It would take him a while to get over this huge change in Hermione, and her knew, just knew, that Ron was thinking the same thing. 

"Ron! It _is_ still Hermione, you know. She still is really smart, and she probably still read _Hogwarts_: _A_ _History_ again this summer, too. Right, Hermione?" Ginny said, coming to Hermione's defense. Ron shot her a look, and Ginny cast a fierce glance right back at him. "Just because you two think that she is so much more pretty now, doesn't mean that she had changed." Ginny said in a small voice, and glancing over at Harry, giving him a steady grin. 

"Yes, that's right, Ginny. Take you, for example. Ron, has Ginny changed her personality?" Harry knew what was coming as Hermione said this.

"Yes, actually she has. She and Harry…" Ron trailed off at the extremely fierce looks from both Harry and Ginny. "She got over her fear of Harry." He finished, receiving deep sighs from the two of them.

"Really, good for you Ginny. That was bound to happen sooner or later. And that's not really a personality change. Got anymore, Ron?" Hermione asked, as she thrust sharp confused glance over at Ginny. Ginny looked away quickly, and smiled to herself. 

"No." Ron said quietly, looking at Harry. 

Everyone sighed at once. "Then we have reached an agreement. I have _not_ changed, right?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

Everyone nodded in unison, and then another conversation broke out between Hermione and Ron. Ginny looked over from the window, and glanced at Harry, to Ron and Hermione, and then she raised her eyebrows. "I think that they have somethin', Harry." Ginny whispered so that no one but Harry could hear. Harry nodded, and smiled, but he sincerely doubted that anything too strong had sprung between Ron and Hermione, if anything at all. 

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, and said, "Why don't you and Ginny switch places so you and Hermione can talk closer together, so maybe, we won't hear every word that you say." Harry said, trying to look as innocent as a young puppy. Ron gave Harry an '_I know what you're up to _look', and nodded, smiling as he and Ginny traded places. 

Once everyone was seated again, the talking became quite louder, and filler with giggles and laughs. Most of it coming from Ron and Hermione, for Ginny and Harry had not engaged each other in an all-out conversation yet.

Right when Harry had begun to say something, Ron turned around and asked both of them a question. "Um, can I tell her, or do you want to? She is burning to know!" He asked, an anxious expression flooding his face. Harry and Ginny exchanged uneasy looks, and then both of them decided to let her know since she was going to find out soon enough, and they both shrugged. 

Ginny took a deep breath, and decided to tell Hermione herself. "I'll tell, alright, Harry?" She looked over at Harry for a response; he shrugged, and smiled at her. "Okay. Last night, we were talking in my room. Well, I guess it was a really short conversation because he had asked a question that had made me feel somewhat sad, and I had answered with as few words as possible. I had asked him if he was bothered by what I had told him." She began, then Harry broke in.

"Then I walked up to her. She was kinda' embarrassed, and she wouldn't look me in the eye. I eventually got her to look at me, and she began to say something. I hushed her by bringing me finger to her lips. We held each other's gazes for a while."

"And- and –and then," Ginny began to say, she looked over at Harry, and smiled at him, "then he kissed me." At this, both Harry and Ginny blushed furiously, and Hermione smiled sweetly and whispered, "_How romantic_." 

"Wait, there's more." Ron said urgently. _How does he know?_ Harry and Ginny asked themselves. 

"And then, Ron, I said that I had never felt better, and then I asked if Ginny was okay. _That_ was when she kissed me." Harry said smoothly, sounding a bit agitated of how Ron had known that there was more. Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny, and back to Harry again. 

"_Told_ _you_, Ron! They're _perfect_! See! I _told_ you at the end of last year." Hermione announced, sounding triumphant. Harry and Ginny were shocked. 

"So there _are_ more than three people that were betting on me and Ginny getting together?" Harry asked, smiling. Ron gave Hermione an annoyed look.

"I guess so, Harry." Ron said, as Hermione hung her head with embarrassment. Ginny was blushing even more fiercely, and she was staring at the floor like Hermione was. Now it was only the boys that weren't blushing with embarrassment.

"So, uh, I guess this makes you two a full-fledged couple now, for sure." Ron said, smiling impishly, and glancing at Ginny, who looked up and smiled at Harry. "Absolutely, positively, perfectly fine with me, Ron." Harry said in a small tone. Ginny smiled even more warmly, and giggled. 

"Yes!" Ron yelled, punching Harry's arm. Everyone in the train car smiled happily, and laughed out loud. "I knew it was going to happen this summer." Ron added slyly. Harry nodded in disbelief.

"Sure, Ron. Of course you did." Harry and Ginny chimed together. Then, the door creaked open, and standing in the entranceway was Neville. 


	7. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: Back in Session  ****

Chapter Seven: The Journey to Hogwarts 

Ginny's eyes widened, and she shrunk back behind Harry. _Perfect, _Harry thought, _first day of school, and she is already embarrassed at something_. Neville looked at each of them and smiled, even to Ginny. 

"Hello, how are you all? I am just taking my usual car search, you haven't seen my toad, have you?" Neville said smoothly. He really had changed, and Hermione had noticed, she was gaping at him like he was wearing a pink tutu, and an Afro. "Oh! And Ginny, this is for you." He said sulkily. He looked like he was slightly crushed, but Harry knew better; he and Ron had seen him with another girl in Diagon Ally.

Neville handed over a folded piece of parchment to Ginny, who took it gingerly, and stared at it. "No, Neville, we haven't seen your toad." Ron said hastily. He had seen the look on Ginny's face; utter sadness and guiltiness. 

"Neville, you have – changed." Hermione said, looking him over again. Behind her back, Ron was gaping at her. Neville laughed, and smiled warmly at her. "Maybe _this_ year you'll say yes if I ask you to a dance." Hermione blushed, and smiled back up at him. 

"By the way, you know that there is three dances this year? The Yule Ball, the Easter Promenade, and the Genesis Masquerade? It would be a good idea to start asking for the Genesis Masquerade; it is only one week away. It's to start off the school term." Neville said, taking a step back. "I gotta' go! See you all at the sorting!" he shut the door, smiling, and everyone listened for him to go away. 

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, still slightly blushing. "Wow, what, Hermione?" Ron asked irritated at Neville, "All he did was barge in, show us that he has changed, and state that there are more dances. Wipee! I can't wait to be embarrassed again." Ron continued, even though the look on Hermione's face was growing sour.

"Well, Ron, at least _someone_ cares about things." Hermione yelled at him, wringing her hands. "And at least someone has noticed that I am not just a super-smart know-it-all, as you see me, Ron." 

"Hermione!" Ron whispered, a frown tugging at his lips. Harry's idea that Ron and Hermione had nothing between them, if even the slightest sliver, were confirmed at that moment.

"Alright! Shutup! Both of you! It's the first day of seeing each other for a long time! Now, if you'd treat each other with respect, we all could enjoy the ride there!" Harry yelled, watching both of their expressions fade, "Good! Thank you!" Harry sighed, and watched as Hermione crossed her arms, and Ron turned to look over at the window.

Harry turned around to Ginny, who was reading the parchment she had received from Neville. He put his arm around her, and saw that she had tears welling in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ginny?" 

She looked up from the parchment, and smiled weakly, "Nothing. I am just sorry that I was the one that dumped him; it would have been better if he broke up with me." Harry nodded, and smiled softly. 

"May I read it when you are done?" Harry asked as he watched Ginny's eyes fall over him in adoration. She nodded, and handed it over.

"I don't want to finish it." Ginny whispered to Harry. He nodded, and smiled, taking the parchment in his left hand, and holing it steadily in front of him. Ginny sighed and placed her head timidly on his shoulder. 

Harry began to read, slowly at first, and then more and more rapidly. The parchment said:

__

Ginny:

When I received your letter the other day, I had opened it with happiness, thinking that it was another one of your friendly letters. I was wrong. But, the truth is that I myself was about to send a similar letter to you. We have grown apart over the summer, and I figured that it was time to end our relationship before we both got hurt. So don't feel too terribly bad, because we both made the same decision, we are together when we say that we just wish to be friends. And I hope that we will do just that, remain friends. 

The time that I did spend with you was always fun, though. So don't think that you are the most horrible girlfriend on this planet. It is more like I am the worst boyfriend. I have changed over the summer and so have you; along with the changes, we have grown apart. Thank you so much for giving me the confidence to change myself this summer into the guy that I have always wished to be. Thank you.

Yours truly,

Neville Longbottom

Harry looked up from the parchment, and gaped at Ron, who was staring at him. Ron mouthed the word_ what_, cocking his head with interest. "Nothing, really. This just doesn't even sound anything close to what Neville used to be like." Harry said, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"How so?" Ron asked. Hermione twisted in her seat, and stared at Ginny, whom had her eyes shut, and had her shoulders locked in Harry's firm grip. Harry handed over the parchment to Ron, and watched as Hermione reluctantly scooted over to Ron to read along with him.

As Harry watched them read, he felt the steady breaths from Ginny upon his neck. He thought that she was napping right there on his shoulder, but he was wrong for she slowly sat up, and smiled sweetly at him. Harry smiled in return and looked back at Ron. 

"I personally don't think that he wrote this. Possibly his grandmother, but most likely not." Ron said, looking up from the parchment. Hermione looked up as well, and said, "People _do_ change, you know. But as for this letter, I go with Ron; he surely didn't write it." She said, flashing a half-smile to Harry. 

"If he didn't, then who did?" Ginny whispered, burrowing her brow in concentration, and her smile fading. "Maybe one of his friends from over the summer, I guess. It would be the only logical explanation, wouldn't it?" Hermione said, sighing, and handing back the piece of parchment to Ginny. She took it reluctantly, and placed it beside her.

"I 'dunno, you guys." Harry started, "The handwriting looks a lot like Neville's. But we shouldn't be worrying about that at this moment, it is only the first day of school, and no one wants to get into another one of our missions yet, do we? Well, beside the fact that we need to get revenge on Malfoy."

Hermione gave everyone a puzzled look, and demanded what had happened and why they were plotting revenge on Malfoy so soon. Harry and Ron both spilled the whole story out about the fight, Ron's broken knee, and every other detail that Hermione could imagine. 

By the time they were finished, Ginny was resting in Harry's arms again, and Hermione was staring at the two of them over. Harry finally caught Hermione's attention, and become aware of her staring Ginny down hard. "Hermione! What has gotten into you? First you 'wanna know about Malfoy, and then you stare at Ginny and me, not listening to a word that I say! Really!" Harry exclaimed, startling everyone else in the train car. 

Hermione looked away from the two of them, and smiled at Ron. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the dilemma with Malfoy, that's all. We could set him up." She sounded embarrassed and guilty, but at the same time she sounded and looked sincere enough for Harry to really believe her. 

"Yea! That's it! At the dance! We could humiliate him in front of everyone! Make him fall into a girl that wouldn't appreciate it. Cho, no, um, Lavender, no, wait! I have it! Professor McGonagal! We could make it look like he meant to stumble into her!" Ron said vehemently, his eyes ablaze, and frosted over like ice sickles on a cold winter day. Ginny didn't like that look, and neither did Hermione, nor Harry. 

"Whoa! Wait up, Ron. You just got a plan to get revenge on Malfoy? Good, good, but I thought we were talking about…" Harry began, and then was interrupted by Ginny. 

Ginny reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Harry," she said, sounding exhausted, "don't worry. It's just a girl thing, no not that girl thing." She added quickly as Harry and Ron began to snicker, and chuckle. "Anyway. I know what's wrong, so just leave her alone for now, and drop the subject please. Thanks, Harry." Ginny finished as she saw Harry nod, and smile down at her. 

Hermione shot Ginny a warm _thank you so much_ look. Ginny nodded and smiled, fully aware of both of the boys watching her with intent eyes. "Anyhow, both of you better start asking for the first dance, isn't it the Genesis Masquerade? Or something like that?" Hermione queried, changing the subject and moving the spotlight from her and Ginny to Ron and Harry. Ron looked utterly thunderstruck, and began fidgeting with his fingers. Harry, on the other hand, looked extremely snug, and raised his eyebrows.

" I have to ask, now do I?" Harry inquired in a sarcastic tone, followed by a sleek grin. "Well then, I guess it's now or never." He turned to Ginny, took his arms away from her shoulders and took both of her gentle hands. Harry smiled, and looked into her eyes; Ginny looked right back, and searched desperately for that same glint in his eye that she had found the night when he had kissed her. She didn't find it; she only discovered a mischievous look that was embedded in Harry's eyes. "Ginny, will you come to the masquerade with me?" Harry whispered, smiling at her with intense green eyes. 

"Me? Of course so, Harry! But I wouldn't have minded if you had asked anyone else, you know." Ginny said, returning the sly smile, and her eyes twinkling. "But Ginny! That goes against everything to me. In my book, I stay true to my girlfriend." Harry replied, sounding even more ironical than before. 

"I knew that Harry, I was just giving you a hard time." Ginny replied shyly as she smiled again, and squeezed Harry's hand lightly. "Of course I knew that. I wouldn't have done that either." She continued, as she giggled and smiled sweetly over at Hermione, who was trying very hard not to stare at them. 

********

Sitting in the comfy seat next to Neville sat Hermione. She had quickly gotten up and went to find him when Ron had insisted that her and 'wonder boy' go to the dance together. Hermione had gotten up, and stormed out in search of Neville, not because of what Ron had said, but because she wanted to be around someone who actually respected her. 

Ron had soon after gone to visit Fred and George, and claimed that, "At least they will be doing something interesting, unlike Hermione, who chooses to pick 'wonder boy' over everyone else in this world." He had stormed out, and slammed the door shut behind him. Not because he was mad at Harry and Ginny, but because he wanted to leave the thought of Hermione behind for now.

So now, Harry and Ginny were the only ones left in their car. Hermione was most likely flirting with Neville and his friends, and Ron was probably playing a match of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. Which left Harry and Ginny to decide on what to do now that they were the only ones left. 

Ginny had already suggested Exploding Snap, but neither of them had much liked the proposal. "We could talk." "We can practice summoning charms." "We could work on communicating with each other with our minds." "We could go say 'hello' to everyone." "We could, oh never mind." The offers were none too satisfying, and finally both of them just gave up and dropped the whole subject. 

"We could _what_, Harry?" Ginny asked, gazing into his eyes. "What were you going to say?" Harry flushed and stared at her with disbelief. _She had caught that, oh no._ Harry thought with a sudden lurch in his stomach. He had very much liked the idea, but knew that now would absolutely not be the best time.

"I was going to say… um, that we could… go buy a snack." Harry covered himself up with the last words, which were not even close to what he had been going to say. 

Ginny gave him an amused look, and smiled. "I know you better than you think that I do, Harry. I know when you are lying. So, com'on, tell me the truth." 

Harry smiled, and laughed at himself for being such an airhead. "I was really going to say that we could, hum, how can I say this, _make out_." Harry blushed even more furiously; his face was now extremely red with embarrassment.

Ginny gave him an appraised look. "Not such a bad idea after all! But not right now. In here, anyone can just come in and see us kissing, so that would be a definite no. But I really, really like that idea, Harry. Keep it for later." Ginny said teasingly, a glint had appeared in her eye, and she was looking very mischievous.

"Alright then, I will, Ginny. You can count on that for sure." Harry replied. Smiling, his look matched Ginny's one. They both now looked highly deceitful.

**********

"Oh Neville!" Padma Patil sighed, gazing dreamily at him. She had come in shortly after Hermione had plopped down beside Neville. The car was now full shoulder to shoulder with seven girls, and three boys. Some of the girls even Hermione didn't know, but the ones that she did know, she had quickly acknowledged with short waves and hello's. There was Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Lavender Brown and as for the boys, there was Neville, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Dean Thomas. 

Everyone was either exceptionally pretty, or handsome. Hermione was oddly one of the pretty girls. She had never been given that status before and she had the feeling that Hannah and Susan had never either. She had always been the bushy-haired know-it-all, or as everyone had classified her. She had never been included in with the same group as Lavender Brown, but now she was. She reasoned that Neville was fairly new at this also, and that he had definitely felt the same odd feeling that Hermione was experiencing right that moment. 

Hermione looked over at Neville, who sat snugly beside her, Justin on the other side of him. She smiled sweetly over at him, and Justin returned it, not knowing that the smile was for Neville. The conversation had been oddly shallow, and she knew that if she began to speak with more interest and intellect, then she would quickly be excluded. She had never had to hide her intelligence from Harry, Ron, or Ginny before, and she preferred to speak with meaningfulness, and talk of something that she was truly into, and something that was a little deeper and had meaning. 

"Hermione, are you with us?" Hermione heard Hannah ask. She snapped her head up and said, "Oh, sure. Just tired, that's all." To her, even her own voice sounded weird, and her usage of words was unusual for her. Normally she would have said, "Of course I am. I am just extremely tired, that's all." But at the moment, she didn't care what she said, she was just glad to be sitting by Neville. Deep down, she knew that he was still the same old Neville, and that he was still as forgetful as ever, although she preferred him to look the way that he did right that moment. He had changed for the better in his looks, and Hermione had noticed. 

The truth was that both of them had changed dramatically over the summer, mostly in their looks. And they had both changed under the same conditions; they both were unhappy with themselves, and they both had been in different company that had helped them achieve their goal to change. 

"So, what have you all done this summer?" Dean asked, changing the subject. He was sitting squashed between Hannah and Padma in the opposite seat as Hermione. 

"Nothing." "Nothing, really." "Nothing, I guess." The 'nothings' went on for a minute or so 'till Hermione was in the spotlight. "Well, I did much more than nothing. I spent the summer over at my aunt's house. I watched a lot of quidditch games, with Krum playing for seeker, since I only lived a few houses away from him." Hermione didn't care if they didn't favor of her answer, but they did, and a meaningful conversation broke out about Victor Krum. _Finally, _Hermione thought, _a conversation that I can relate to. _

**********

Ron sat beside Fred, and George was in front of him in the opposite seat. Beside George sat two girls who were whispering together. Ron recognized them as Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Ron and George were engaged in a match of exploding snap, and Fred was spacing off. 

__

Snap! "Ha ha! I won again! Would you look at that, ladies? Three matches in a row!" George said, turning to the two girls. They giggled, and smiled over at him. George had won yet another match of exploding snap against Ron, and Ron was about to quit, for fear of further humiliation. 

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Ron asked, glancing at his brother who now had his head in his hands. "Nothin'. Tired." Ron barely heard Fred mumble the two words. There _was_ something wrong, but Fred didn't know what it was, he could just feel it. 

George turned to Katie as Ron glared curiously at Fred, "Katie, you wanna' go to the Genesis Masquerade with me?" She blushed scarlet as everyone but Fred turned to look at her. She nodded, and smiled happily at George. "Great!" George exclaimed, smiling very broadly, "Now, Angelina just needs to go with Fred." 

That was when Fred sat up suddenly. "Already going with Alicia Spinnet. I'm really sorry, Angelina!" He seemed to be refueled with the thought of the first dance. 

"Oh, it's okay, Fred! Really, it's okay." Angelina said hurriedly, like she didn't want to hurt him. "Thanks." Fred whispered as he lowered his head back to his hands. "Go on, do whatever. I'm fine, and nothing's wrong." Fred said loudly.

George nodded, and turned back to Ron. "Care for another match?" 

**********

"Harry, do you know how to dance?" Ginny asked. She was now sitting opposite of Harry in the other seat that had once been occupied by Ron and Hermione. 

Harry grimaced at the thought of dancing. The Dursleys had attended a formal family reunion, and had to take Harry. The reunion had dancing, and Harry had humiliated himself in front of what was left of his family, which was very little. And that bit of family left was all on the Dursleys' side, and hated him already. Shortly after the reunion, Aunt Petunia signed Harry up for formal dancing lessons. Every Tuesday, Harry would be pushed into a dusty, old dancing academy with thousands of girls. Harry thought that he had seen Lavender Brown there, but then figured that it was highly unlikely that she would attend a Muggle dance academy. There, Harry learned how to dance formally. He was polished and pressed 'till there were no flaws left in him when he danced. 

Many of those girls were very beautiful, and had become Harry's dancing partners. And almost always they had asked about Harry's particular scar on his forehead. "Car crash" was his answer, for it was the only thing that he could come up with, and plus the fact that he had believed that his parents had died in a car crash for quite some time because of the Dursleys'. If it hadn't been for Hagrid, Harry never would have known the truth, and he would never be on his way to Hogwarts that very second. 

Harry flashed the thought of dancing with a bunch of unknown girls, and then thought about dancing with Ginny. He would dance with Ginny any day, for he had grown to love to dance, especially the waltz, even though he couldn't remember that that was what the waltz was called. He would never ever in a million life times admit that he loved to dance, even to Ginny, and especially not to Ron. 

He looked over at Ginny, and smiled. "Yes, I do know how to dance." Harry settled on not bothering to tell her the whole story about the dance academy, unless she asked. "Why?" Harry smiled weakly, and watched her eyes flicker. 

"Well, it's just that, it's just- Harry, I don't know how to dance. Neville and I barely managed at the Yule Ball, and I think that I was the one that caused us to trip over each other." Ginny stopped abruptly, realizing that she might have said too much. She looked away from Harry, and gazed out the window. 

The trees were so dense now; you could barely tell that it was daylight. The ground was splattered with small puddles of light that seeped in through the treetops. If you looked closer, there were many paths and intersections that looked as if they had been deserted for quite some time now. There was an occasional owl, centaur, and raccoon, but other than that, there was nothing too new about the same wooded area that the Hogwarts express passed through every time it came to and from Hogwarts. 

"Go on, Ginny, I'm not gonna' laugh. I couldn't dance very well last year either." Harry whispered soothingly, trying to sound reassuring. Ginny nodded, and shut her eyes as she faced Harry again.

"Will you teach me to dance, Harry?" She said as she opened her eyes cautiously. Harry's stomach jumped; he was thrilled. Now he could really dance with Ginny every day 'till she learned to dance. 

Harry smiled so broadly that his cheeks hurt. He nodded furiously, and yelled, "Yes, of course I will!" Then he said in a calmer voice, "I'd love to, I'd really, _really_ love to. When do you want to start?" 

Ginny looked exhilarated, and she reached over and threw her arms around Harry in a weak attempt to hug him. Her arms barely made it, and she quickly withdrew, for she knew that she couldn't fully reach Harry. "Thank you so _so _much, Harry! Oh, um, what about tonight?" 

"Tonight? Great! Maybe we could eat really fast, and make up an excuse for going to the common room so early. If we eat really quickly, we can get down there with forty-five minutes to begin. Sound good to you, Ginny?" Harry rushed, sounding a little too juvenile, even for himself. "Now I actually have something to look forward to tonight!" Harry smiled devilishly, and chuckled merrily, eyeing Ginny with deep green eyes.

Ginny nodded, and smiled in return. That was when the door swished open, and Hermione strutted in, her face pressed into the broadest smile ever imaginable. Ginny knew exactly what had happened, and she nodded to Hermione, giving her a smile that said _good for you, Hermione, good for you._

"So, Neville asked you to the dance, did he?" Harry asked, reading Ginny's thoughts. 

Hermione blushed deeply, and nodded, grinning at Ginny. "How'd you guess?" "Well, you always get that smile when something- or someone- makes your day." Harry responded, looking at Ginny with twinkling eyes. 

Hermione glanced from Harry's knowing expression, to Ginny's joyful smile, and chuckled to herself. She knew that they were hiding something, but she pushed the thought aside, and decided not to get involved with what it was that they were up to. Although she knew that she would end up getting into it sooner or later, she didn't care. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with Neville, and that was what kept her from asking what the situation was. 

Hermione plunked down next to Ginny, pulling the door shut behind her as she did. Now, all was silent; no words were spoken and no movement was made. The awkward period of serenity was felt by all three of them. The felling tugged at their body, and made everything seem in an altered state; no one knew why the silence had descended on them, or why neither of them bothered to break the period of it. They all just simply sat and let the quiet wash over them; an odd feeling of peace fell on each of them, and no one seemed to care. 

The silence was broken when Ron came fuming into the small room. Harry gave a small inaudible sigh of relief, and gave Ron a nod. "He bloody beat me six matches in a row! That dirty- what?" Ron exclaimed irritably, reaching behind him to shut the door that he had swung too far back and glaring at Hermione who was staring at him with a new and different expression. 

Ginny smiled and giggled to herself as she examined the look on Hermione's face. That look said it all. It said _how dare you come barging in here and yelling at us with frustration? _But it also screamed _Ron! What has gotten into you lately? And why-why are looking at me like that?_ And it whispered in the slightest whisper _wow, Ron, you're kinda' cute when you get mad. _Ginny was the only one that could read Hermione's expression; or so she thought. Since they were both girls and their minds pretty much thought the same thing twenty-four seven, it was only logical that Ginny could figure what Hermione was thinking. 

Both of the girls were fiercely pulled back to reality by Ron's bellow of, "What the heck is bloody wrong with the two of you? Ginny? Hermione?" They both snapped back to actuality, and looked over at Ron, who was now currently sitting beside Harry. 

"Nothing Ron, nothing." Ginny said, brushing the subject away, and giving him a gleeful smile. Ron looked from Ginny to Hermione speculatively, and raised his eyebrows at them, knowing that nothing was, in fact, something. 

As he had come to notice, girls tend to say other than what they are actually thinking. And they hardly ever tell exactly what they want, either. Harry and him had conversed on the subject many times during the summer, and they had concluded to never take what a girl says too seriously, but to use what they say as hints to what they are really saying, thinking, or wanting. But they had also concluded that when a girl is very specific, and looks you in the eyes with the most sincere look, that they are telling you exactly what is on their mind. 

"Sure, sure." Ron sarcastically said, a smile tugging at his lips. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs, and smiled mischievously. "Alright, alright. I believe you, really." Ron concluded, after a sharp glance at Harry, who chuckled to himself. 

It seemed as if Hermione and Ron had totally forgotten their dispute, and had dropped the fact that they were fuming just a mere thirty minutes ago. Harry was relieved that they were over it, and he could tell that Ginny felt likewise. 

Now, the foursome was engaged in a conversation about odd sorts of things. At one point, they were talking about Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a slight incident in which Hermione ate a dung flavored one. From there, they moved onto the subject of his or her collection of cards from the chocolate frogs. And then onto the subject matter of who was to be the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they all hoped and prayed that it wasn't Snape that got the job. Everyone knew that Professor Snape, the Potions professor, had been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for quite some time. 

As Harry had found out in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Snape used to be one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. But, Professor Dumbledore had trusted Snape, and had hired him into the Hogwarts school system. Harry knew a lot more than Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did about Dark Magic and the Death Eaters. If Cedric hadn't died, he wouldn't be the only one who did know. Although Harry shared a lot of information with Hermione and Ron, he still kept some things to himself, and that night in his fourth year, in the graveyard, where he saw the Dark Lord rise right before his unwilling eyes was one of them. Some events of that night Harry hadn't told them yet, and some times he would be on the verge of blurting it out, but he restrained. 

"So," Harry began, silencing the others, " you guys remember what kind of wand you received by Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione glanced from Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, and shrugged. Ron snorted, and shook his head, but Ginny had said that she remembered. 

"Well, well! You _are_ the lucky one, aren't you? You got a brand new wand after you flushed yours down the toilet this summer. Lucky you." Ron said irritably.

Ginny shot him a nasty look and retorted back, "Well you got your new one when you _broke_ yours, _remember_?" 

Hermione held up both hands, and stopped the fight before it got worse, and, luckily, it didn't. "Thank you, _goodness_." 

Harry smiled, and looked quizzically at Ginny. "Well, what is it, Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled wearily at him, yawning. "It was beechwood and phoenix feather, eleven inches, springy. You, Harry?" 

Harry's eyes widened, though he smiled still. " Mine was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, supple." Out of the corner of his eye he watched Hermione and Ron's eyes widen. _Here it comes, _he thought. 

"You know how weird that is, you two? Both phoenix feathers, and eleven inches. And I just happen to know that beechwood and holly are extremely similar. Although being supple and limber is different than being springy and bouncy; but I guess that they are both elastic traits, correct?" Hermione said, gaping at them and folding her arms. 

Harry held up a hand, and smiled. "Yes, yes, but the phoenix feathers came from two different phoenixes." 

Ron smiled, "And how would you know that, Harry?" 

"Easy. Mr. Ollivander said that the phoenix that gave a feather for my wand also gave one other, and only one other." Harry replied, nodding, and watching Ron snort. 

"And who other than Ginny might be possessing that other wand, Harry?'' Hermione queried, raising her eyebrows, and looking as stern as an old mule. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked, sure of the stubborn answers he was about to receive. The small room was filled with many words at once. But they all seemed to carry the same message. _Yes, of course, Harry, we would like to know._ "The other person-well, the other wizard- that has that wand-or _did _have that other wand- is- is Lord…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 

The room was once again washed over with silence, and Harry hated it. He knew that he shouldn't have brought up the subject. But, since he already was on the subject, he added to it.

"And that phoenix was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry said quietly. 

Hermione's gaze was fixed on Harry, and he was sure that she was debating on whether to faint, or to scream that he wasn't telling the truth. Ginny and Ron were staring at Harry with wide eyes and clenched jaws. 

"Look, I'm no different than I was two minutes ago, so don't look at me like I'm a serial killer slash criminal mastermind because I am not! You _don't_ need to rub it in 'cause I _still_ can't believe it, and it still makes me uneasy to think of _Him_ walking around, planning to kill me once and for all. And now that he has risen _again_, and has a body, more power, and not to mention, some of _my blood_, he will have no trouble at all finding and _destroying_ me this year. Got it? Just drop the subject because I absolutely do _not want to talk about it!_" Harry yelled. He sighed, and slammed his head into his hands. He gripped his hair, and clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the urge to pound something to the ground, and curse everything in sight. 

As Harry fumed, and came close to pulling out every bit of his hair, there was quite a lot of undetected movement. The next moment Harry felt the reassuring warmth of Ginny's small and delicate hand upon his arm. Harry sat up and glanced around him. 

Hermione was looking out the window, a sliver of guilt pressed into her face. Ron was sitting beside her, instead of sitting beside Harry, and he was staring at the ground, his face also showed a hint of guilt and sorrow. Harry looked to his right, and saw Ginny smiling up at him, her hand resting on his arm. 

Harry reached up and took her hand from his arm, and held it firmly. He smiled and whispered to her, "I'm sorry. Can't wait for tonight!" Then he turned to face Hermione and Ron, and addressed them also. "Guys, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, although you really shouldn't have looked at me like you did. Sorry." 

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled, "S'ok, Harry. We understand, really. After four years with you, we get to understand a lot. Really, it's perfectly okay." Harry smiled over at her, and nodded. "Thanks." Harry said, grinning even more broadly.

"Yea, Harry. You're one screwed up kid, all right. Man! You really have no idea what me and Hermione have to put up with. But now, Ginny is gonna' have to put up with it too!" Ron snorted, and chuckled to himself. Harry rolled his eyes, and laughed merrily. "Sure, whatever you say, Ron." 

******

Soon after the silence had been demolished, the foursome went to change into their Hogwarts robes. Hermione transformed back into her old self, and everyone felt and looked ready for school to start back up again. Once they all sat back down again, everyone began talking once more. Someone had then appeared in the doorway. Someone that neither of them had seen before, and that caught Ron's attention right off the bat.

Ginny and Harry were still deep in conversation, and Hermione was nodding off to sleep, still stroking Crookshanks in her lap. But Ron was now smiling at someone in the doorway. This someone was a girl with mid-back brown hair, which lofted down her back in brown curls. Her brown eyes shined with happiness at the sight of someone that had actually noticed her. 

She had been on the train for over two to three hours and no one had noticed that she even existed. All of the girls had already formed their friendships, and she hadn't been able to fit into any groups so far. Therefore, she was delighted to find someone to talk with, and maybe even a group of friends to fit into.

"Parlez-vous français?" the strange girl asked. Ron raised his eyebrows at her, and clenched his teeth. 

"Oh no. You only speak _that_ language? What are you speaking?" Ron quizzed, biting his lower lip. 

"Oh! 'Ou only speak English! I can speak French also! That is what I was speaking. I am Autumn Jemink, and 'ou are…?" she said, smiling at him.

"Good, you speak English. I am Ron Weasley. Come on in and sit down! Everyone else in here is busy with other things. That is Hermione Granger, there with the cat, and that is my sis', Ginny, and that is my best friend, Harry Potter." Ron answered, sighing, and pointing to everyone as he introduced him or her. 

Autumn came in and sat down in front of Ron, beside Ginny. No one noticed her, and kept on what they were already doing. Autumn didn't seem to mind, and she kept on talking to Ron with a bold smile on her pretty face. 

"You-ah-sound like you come from over by Durmstrang." Ron said casually. It wasn't a question, but a simple statement that should be treated like a question. 

Ron had gotten used to the little accent from the Durmstrang students since he had spoken with Victor Krum in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Krum, the well-known seeker for the Bulgaria quidditch team, had been one of the four champions in the Triwizard Tournament in Ron's fourth year. Harry was one of the champions; Fluer Delacour, from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, from Hogwarts, had been the other two, along with Krum, from Durmstrang. 

"No, not 'Urmstrang, but Beauxbatons." Autumn declared, still smiling.

"Oh! You must know Fluer Delacour! She was the champion last year for your school! Correct?" Ron asked inquiringly. 

Autumn nodded, her eyes bright. "Yes, yes! I 'o know her! Part Veela, I believe. Yes, that's it." 

"Then that would explain your ability to speak French. But it would not explain why you are here, on your way to Hogwarts." Ron said, glancing over at Hermione, who was now asleep.

"Ah, yes. While attending Beauxbatons, my 'arents died. I was transferred to 'Ogwarts. My aunt Sumernickle lives nearby. She 'ill be the new Dark Arts professor, I believe." Autumn said as she tossed her lofty hair over her shoulder. Her eyes flitted over to Harry and Ginny. "They are dating, yes? Did 'ou say-did 'ou say _'Arry Potter_?" 

"Yea, I did. My best friend. Hey, Harry, Ginny- would you be polite enough to even say hi?" Ron said, crossing his arms, and sighing. 

Ginny turned around, and half-jumped in her seat. "My goodness! I am so _so_ sorry! I am Ginny Weasley. Pleased to meet you!" Ginny apologized, extending her hand. Autumn took it, and gave it a light, careless shake. 

"Oh, it is fine. I am Autumn Jemink, from Beauxbatons. My 'arents died last year, and I came to live with my aunt, who lives near. So, 'ow I go to 'Ogwarts." She smiled, and switched her gaze to Harry, over Ginny's shoulder. 

"Yea, yea. I am Harry. But, you already knew that, didn't you? Nice to meet you, Autumn." Harry nodded to her, and smiled, giving Ginny's hand a slight squeeze. "I'd love to chat with you, but me and Ginny are kinda' in an important conversation. Talk with you later, okay?" 

Ginny nodded her approval. "Yes, later will be perfect for us, alright Autumn?" 

Autumn nodded, and smiled as she turned back to Ron to extend their conversation. "'Ow, tell me. Which 'ouse are 'ou in, Ron?"


End file.
